The Nineteenth Year
by LightningStruckTower
Summary: This fanfic follows a year of several Hogwarts students, 19 years after the fall of Voldemort. Characters JKR created in her epilogue, and characters I created. J.K. Rowling owns everything except the characters I created. Next generation.
1. Chapter 1: Nineteen Years Later

The Nineteenth Year

By Stefanie White

**Chapter 1: Nineteen Years Later**

Nineteen years it has been, and Emma's children couldn't be more excited to join the legendary Harry Potter's children for their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was sad to send them off, but she had one more child to keep her company until their return. Her other son was returning to Hogwarts as a third year student.

Emma told her children, over and over again, the story of how the evil Lord Voldemort was defeated by Harry Potter, nineteen years previously. Emma and Ginny got along well at Hogwarts, perhaps even best friends during her first two years. They began drifting after that, but ever since the Battle of Hogwarts nineteen years ago, they have been terrific family friends, and it has been a treat to get to know the rest of the Potter family, and, not to mention, the Weasley family.

Clementine and Viktorya were twins. Clementine had much more funk than her sister. She liked to joke and play pranks, and was very adventurous. To further her uniqueness, she had brilliant green eyes, and color-changing hair, which was currently bright turquoise. Viktorya, on the other hand, was always a little more quiet and much more serious. She loved to learn and was keen to share her knowledge with anybody who showed interest. She had bright blue eyes and long flowing red hair.

As the Hogwarts Express took off with her children for a magical first year at Hogwarts, Emma's eyes glistened with tears while she remembered her first year at the wondrous castle.

*** * ***

Viktorya was so excited to be going to Hogwarts, that she arrived at Kings Cross fully dressed in the required school robes. She had many curious eyes on her while she made her way to Platform 9 ¾, but she did not care. She was anxious too. Viktorya had always dreamed of being in Ravenclaw, but only very few of her relatives had been in the house. Her mother had been in Gryffindor, and although she told grand stories of the house, Viktorya had been keen to be around the wise ones. She only had a slight chance at becoming a Ravenclaw, so she put all her thoughts into becoming one. Her brother, Torr, who was a third year student, had been placed into Gryffindor. Her twin sister, Clementine, who was keen to join Gryffindor, had almost convinced Viktorya that she would not be placed into Ravenclaw. She had argued that only one relative had ever made it into Ravenclaw. Their father was no help, for he was a Muggle, and had left the family for good when their last sibling, Aden, came into being. Nevertheless, Viktorya was determined to make it into the house she wanted.

The train was whistling humbly as it traveled through the vast plains. Clementine joined her sister in an empty compartment. They began having a long discussion on what their favorite class would be at Hogwarts.

"Oh, charms will easily be my favorite. I just can't wait to learn all of the cool spells to do everyday things!" said Viktorya happily.

"I think I'll enjoy Defense Against the Darks Arts most, especially since Voldemort has died," explained Clementine. "Ever since his defeat, Hogwarts has had the pleasure of finally having a permanent professor. Torr goes on, non-stop, about him."

At that particular moment a scrawny looking boy, with jet-black hair and bright green eyes made his way into the compartment, closely followed by a girl who slightly resembled a very cute chipmunk.

"Albus! Rose!" cried Clementine, while Viktorya beamed.

Albus Severus Potter and Clementine Olivia Higter had grown up very close, while Viktorya Minerva Higter was closer to Rose Weasley, who was smart and was very keen on learning as well. Nonetheless, Albus and Rose were first years too, and they anticipated the sorting as much as the twins.

"Come on in and sit with us, Albus and Rose, we've just been discussing what our favorite classes might be!" exclaimed Viktorya.

"Oh, I don't know if I can talk about that at the moment, I am much to nervous about the sorting. I really don't want to be in Slytherin, but there is a chance I could be put into it," said Albus sadly.

Rose nodded in agreement.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that Albus. I am sure you'll be put into Gryffindor! Your mother and father were both in Gryffindor, as were their parents! And you are named after one of the greatest Gryffindor's there ever was, Albus Dumbledore!" said Clementine, trying to cheer him up.

"Yes, but I am also named after one of the most notorious Slytherin, too," he said under his breath. Rose gently patted him on the shoulder as if to comfort him.

Neither of the twins seemed to have heard this, because at the precise moment, Albus's older brother, James, and Viktorya and Clementine's older brother, Torr, both clambered into their compartment.

"Oi sis, scared much?" laughed Torr, after seeing their faces.

"Not as much as Albus and Viktorya here," said Clementine, nodding toward the window where they sat.

"I am not scared!" said Viktorya, defiantly.

"Nor am I, just a bit worried," replied Albus, though he didn't seem to convince anyone in the compartment.

"What's there to be worried about little brother?" said James. " Still worried about being a Slytherin? Well, we all know that there is no chance you would ever be put into that slime-ball of a house, huh, Torr?"

"But you were the one antagonizing me about it! How can you be sure it won't happen," cried Albus, desperately.

Torr cut across Albus. "You're neither ambitious nor cunning! You are brave and loyal, which are the characteristics that make up a true Gryffindor! Don't worry, my friend, trust me! Hmmm, actually, you might want to reconsider trusting me," he added with a wink.

"You see, Albus, there is nothing to be worried about!" exclaimed Rose as she happily patted his back again.

James aimed another kick at his younger brother before he and Torr left swiftly as several giggly second-year girls went by.

"Feel better, Albus?" asked Clementine, who seemed oblivious to James attack.

"I guess."

The day went on, hours went by. The plump little trolley witch stopped by, and they decided on some cauldron cakes and pumpkin juice to help with their nerves. Darkness settled in, and the night sky was looking magnificent. The Hogwarts Express conductor told the passengers that they would be arriving at the Hogsmeade station in five minutes sharp. Clementine and Albus didn't have their robes on yet, so they hurriedly put them on. Rose had already been dressed at Kings Cross, along with Viktorya. Torr and James stopped by one more time to wish them good luck, and to remind them that they wouldn't be following them to the castle because first years had their own special way of being introduced.

"Don't get eaten by the scary creatures on your way up, though" exclaimed James, while Torr roared with laughter, waving them good-bye.


	2. Chapter 2: The New Beginning

Chapter 2: The New Beginning

They got off the train, trunks and such under their arms. They turned as they heard a booming voice shout "Firs' years over here, please, come on now, don't be shy! Be sure to leave yer school things behind, they will be taken up to the castle fer you!" They turned around and realized at that moment that Hagrid, Hogwarts long time gamekeeper, had been rounding them up. He looked old, but still as giant as ever. "Hey you!" he yelled at a first year not to far from Albus and the girls. "When I say school things I don' mean the robes yer wearing, dingbat, yeh obviously need those!" He then whispered something inaudible under his breath.

As Albus Severus approached, Hagrid gave a loud gruff and said, "Yeh must be Albus, Harry's youngest son."

"Yes, I am," replied Albus.

Hagrid has not yet had the pleasure to meet Albus. He had been very busy keeping up with the many things happening at Hogwarts that he rarely got to see any of his favorite ex-pupil's. He had only met James Potter because he is already a student.

"Yeh look so much like him. Great man, yer father. And the man yer named after, as well," said Hagrid with what seemed to be tears welling in his eyes, and he took out a dingy looking, tablecloth-sized handkerchief. "It's a pleasure ter meet yeh. This must be Rose, of course!" Hagrid beamed, as he looked at the girl next to Albus, giving them all bone crushing hugs. "Look just like yer mother, you do!" Hagrid just noticed two others with them. "And who're yer friends?" he asked, looking from Viktorya to Clementine.

"Oh this is Viktorya and Clementine, good friends of mine. Their mother, Emma, is a good friend of my mum's," said Albus.

"Emma, yeh say? Emma Higter? She was a right pleasure to have in class, she was. Ah well, it's a pleasure to meet the two of you! Your mother was a great witch, a natural when it came to magical creatures."

"Nice to meet you as well, Hagrid," said the girls, simultaneously.

"Well, if yeh three," Hagrid was addressing Rose, Clementine, and Viktorya, "if you three wouldn't mind comin' ter tea with Albus here next Friday, I would love ter have yeh join us in me hut!"

All three of them nodded in agreement. Hagrid, suddenly realizing they were running late, called over the rest of the first years.

"We'll be traveling by boat up to the castle. Only three to a boat, mind, we don't want to risk anyone falling in."

The four kids quickly talked about who would go together; with Viktorya volunteering to go with two other students she didn't know. Albus, Clementine, and Rose entered the boat, being extra precautious not the teeter it too much. They all looked behind them to make sure Viktorya was okay. She gave the thumbs up as she joined two sweet looking boys inside of the boat.

The boats slowly made their way up to the castle. Albus, Clementine and Rose could hear others whispering "Wow, look at that" and "I wonder what would happen if I purposefully fell in?" There were many "Ooooooh's" and "Ahhhh's" and not to mention little gasps here and there. Albus almost couldn't contain himself from shouting once they entered the towering cave that was covered in slimy molds and algae and was so dark that they couldn't even make out the giant Hagrid, who was in a single extended boat in front of them. The boats suddenly stopped, and Hagrid's voice, which was magnified in the cave, boomed at the first years.

"Alright. Now, carefully remove yerself from the boats, and make yer way up the slope in front of yeh. Professor McGonagall will meet you at the entrance of the school!"

A multitude of incomprehensible chatter broke out amongst the first years, as they all moved to get out of their boats.

"I wonder how old she looks now? My mom told me about a time when she took four stunning spells to her chest. I was told that she was old then. I can't imagine how old she would be now!" whispered Rose, while they got out of their boats and found Viktorya.

"Oh, I just met the two coolest people! They are both hoping to be in Ravenclaw too! Apparently, Slytherin has been much less popular ever since You-Know-Who was killed! The kids who are placed there seem to be very frightened by the prospect," said Viktorya as they made their way up the slope.

"I wonder why," whispered Albus under his breath.

The students in the front stopped so abruptly that the group ran into them. They realized that they were already at the entrance to the Hogwarts castle.

"Sorry," said Rose, just as one kid turned around to investigate.

"Oh, look," said Clementine, on her tiptoes, "McGonagall is right there! She looks pretty good to me!"

"Welcome, first years," said McGonagall, just as the last few students made their way to the end of the line. "You will make your way up these steps, and will find yourself in the Entrance Hall. After that, you will follow me into the Great Hall, and you will be sorted into your houses. Your fellow house members will be like your family. When you make worthy accomplishments you will be awarded points for your house. If you break the rules, you will lose points. At the end of every year here at Hogwarts, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup."

Several of the students clapped. The rest seemed to be so stricken with fright that it seemed as if they were hit with a body-binding curse.

"Now," continued McGonagall, as if nobody clapped, "it is time that we move into the Entrance Hall."

All of the first years seemed to move at once. They made their way up the stone steps and into the Entrance Hall. Again, there were the many outpours of "Oooooh's" and "Ahhhh's". Anything that the group's parents and siblings said about Hogwarts compared nothing to the magnificence of the castle in person. It was truly grand.

McGonagall made her way into the Great Hall, while the first years remained in the entrance. Her lack of presence appeared to have given the first years the incentive to begin speaking. The entire hall burst out into conversation, and the stress in the room suddenly lifted, but became anxious. Many of the conversations that the four heard had to do with the student's anxiety of being sorted. Everyone was asking their neighbors questions, but nobody seemed to have a clear answer as to how they were to be sorted. The topic arose in so many wizarding households over the years, that it was common to leave this particular detail of Hogwarts a complete secret, to create a sense of speculation, until everyone in the home was sorted. Even the four had no clue as to how it would happen. They had focused so hard on what house they wanted to be in that they completely forgot about the actual ceremony. Clementine's hair turned a coppery shade of red in her anticipation of the sorting.

The two boys that sat with Viktorya on the boat made their way through the horde students to find her. At last they found her with the others, and struck up more anxious conversation.

"Hello, all. Kind of scary, isn't it? You know, the whole sorting and everything," said one of the boys who had shaggy brown hair, hazel eyes, and a kind face. "The name is Brom. Gordon Brom." He shook all of their hands. "This, here," he said, indicating his companion, "is Dane Randall. He is a friend I met on the train."

Dane nodded and smiled at them all. He shook their hands, with a steady and firm shake. He was tall and lanky, with dirty blonde hair and grey eyes. His face was a bit sunk, as though he hadn't slept in days.

"So, what houses do you hope you will get into," asked Gordon.

Before anyone could answer, however, a loud screeching noise came into being.

"What the---" started Dane, but was cut off when a huge stink pellet hit him square in the face, splashing everyone around him with it as it burst.

A mad cackling was heard. All of the first years tried to dive under their peers, afraid of what would happen next. A barrage of stink pellets, dung bombs, and water balloons flooded the Entrance Hall. Just then, a squat looking man appeared hanging from a chandelier.

"Having a good night ickle wee first years," shouted Peeves, the Poltergeist, as he jumped back and forth up the castle walls and away from the scene of devastation he had just created, cackling wildly.

Many of the first years began to emerge from under their robes, and releasing their friends they used for human shields. Despite the tremendous mess that surrounded them and the shock of what just happened, they broke out in talk once again about the sorting.

Clementine picked up from where she was rudely interrupted. "Well, we all want Gryffindor," she started, pointing to herself, Albus and Rose. "But my dear sister, here, wants to be in Ravenclaw. I'm sure you already know that?"

"Of course, of course," replied Gordon. "We, too, want to be in Ravenclaw. Nothing like a sharp mind, you know? Of course, I wouldn't be entirely upset with Gryffindor either, but I think I might resign if I ended up in Slytherin."

"That makes me feel loads better," said Albus, rolling his eyes, and looking more unnerved than ever. He made to shift his leg, but slipped on a splattered dung bomb.

"Albus, we've already tried telling you that there is no way you would ever be put there! You just couldn't be. You wouldn't fit at all," exclaimed Viktorya, who had grabbed his shoulder to help him keep his balance. "I'm the one with the real predicament here! I guess being in Gryffindor wouldn't be too bad, but Ravenclaw would be just incredible!"

"Oh no, here comes old McGonagall" said Gordon, his eyes lingering on Viktorya as he spoke. "We'll talk afterwards, okay? Even if we are all separated by houses!"

The rest of them nodded just as McGonagall reached them. She pulled from her robes what looked like a long roll of parchment. She glanced at it, and then looked up. Her nose wrinkled, as the smell of dung and stink filled her nostrils. She muttered something under her breath that sounded a lot like "Peeves", and then addressed the students in front of her.

"You will follow me into the Great Hall now. When you are sorted into your house, you will go to that designated table, and wait until the sorting is finished, and then it will be on to the feast. Please, watch your step, we don't want dung all over the Great Hall," McGonagall finished. She turned her back, and marched toward the doors to the Great Hall. As they opened, the student's eyes went straight to the ceiling, which mimicked the night sky. It was a beautiful, clear starry night.


	3. Chapter 3: Sorting Surprises

**Chapter 3: Sorting Surprises**

The students walked blindly to the front of the Great Hall, right in front of the teacher's table, which stood a lone stool with a battered and blackened old hat.

"Of course," whispered Rose into the other's ears. "The sorting hat! We should have known when our parents told us about the heroics of Neville, when You-Know-Who lit it on fire!"

They all craned their necks a little higher to get a better look. It was amazing to think of all that hat had been through, and yet it still stood on that stool, every year, in order to fulfill its duty and sort the new students. Just as Clementine reached the perfect spot to see the old hat, a rip formed near its brim, and it spoke to the entire hall.

_You may think I am just a hat,_

_But just you wait, without haste_

_I could be much much more._

_Four houses, though there seems,_

_We are all much more keen,_

_And friends we'll all become._

_Whether you become a Gryffindor,_

_Where you'll find true friends of_

_Bravery, Loyalty, and Chivalry, or_

_You become a Ravenclaw,_

_Where you can share your mind,_

_Who knows what kind of knowledge_

_You and your friends will find._

_You could become a Hufflepuff,_

_Where everyone is best._

_Fairness and hardworking traits_

_Are surely what you'll test._

_Or you may become a Slytherin,_

_Who will use their cunning ways_

_To get what they deserve._

_Where Greatness and Ambition_

_Will always be preserved._

_So try me on, and we will see_

_Where you may fit best,_

_But don't worry, I'll be quick_

_So that you can get some rest._

The Great Hall burst into applause. The first years were astonished; they have never witnessed such a thing!

McGonagall's voice suddenly appeared, making the first years jump in surprise with their arrival back to reality.

"When I call your name, you will step forward, sit on the stool, place the sorting hat on top of your head, and you will be sorted into your houses."

She paused, and looked at the petrified first years. Every first year looked at her, still as can be, wide eyed, and mouths open with disbelief. They couldn't believe that they were going to be sorted so swiftly. Many had thought that the old hat had perished, and a new tough approach would be used to sort them. Others thought that the professors themselves hand picked the students.

Suddenly and loudly, McGonagall called the first name.

"Andron, Wilson."

A small, round boy struggled his way through the crowd and stumbled slightly on the few steps to the stool. The hat was placed on his head, and the large rip reappeared, almost at the brim, and it shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF"

A table to the right of where they were standing burst into applause, as the boy made his way to sit down. After a few other sorts, Gordon Brom was called. He held himself well as he walked up to the stool, but you could tell that he was a bit nervous. After several quiet moments, the slit opened wide and bellowed, "RAVENCLAW!" The table to the left of the new students burst into applause and welcomed their new member. A small smirk crossed the face of Gordon, and he winked at the others as they waited their turn.

Slowly, the crowd of first years dwindled down. Clementine was called before her sister. She bade them a weak smile, and made her way up to the hat. Shortly there after, the brim opened wide and shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The table furthest to the right erupted in approval, and Clementine's eyes twinkled with happiness as she made her way toward that table. Her hair magnificently changed back to the turquoise it was. She was no longer nervous, but buoyant. Viktorya was then called. She jumped as she heard her name. Slowly, she winded her way through the rest of the student's. The hat was placed on her head. The hat seemed extremely eager to place her in Gryffindor.

"Very smart, yes, I can see, but also very courageous. Standing up to those who try and oppress you. Hmmmm, difficult. You have a thirst for knowledge, but thrive on acceptance," whispered the hat into her ear. Her heart sank, as she knew the hat would place her in Gryffindor. After a few long minutes, the hat finally bellowed, "RAVENCLAW!"

Many whistles and claps came from the table to the left. Clementine caught Viktorya's eye and gave her the thumbs up. Viktorya's smile was very wide. She sat next to Brom. Silence fell once more over the hall. Scorpius Malfoy was immediately placed into Slytherin. He looked like the only Slytherin that was happy to be where they were. More students moved their way up to the stool, the hat shouting, "Slytherin", "Hufflepuff", "Gryffindor", and "Ravenclaw" as they came and went.

"Potter, Albus".

The hall broke out in little murmurs. Albus started looking around, and caught Clementine's eye. She just shrugged and motioned him to go on. He sat on the stool, and before McGonagall placed the hat upon his head, she gave him a wide and beaming smile. Before the hat even fell all the way onto his head, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

With a great sigh of relief, Albus slipped off the stool, smiled at Rose, who was standing next to Dane, both still waiting to be sorted, and sat next to Clementine, who clapped him hard on the back. Even Professor McGonagall joined in the ovation. James, his older brother, gave him two thumbs up, as did Clementine's older brother, Torr. Preceding the sorting of Albus, a few more were sorted. Dane Randall got into Ravenclaw, just as he wanted, and he joined Viktorya and Gordon. Then, Rose was called up. She was slightly more confident than was her cousin, but she had a slight manic expression on her face. She sat on the stool, and Professor McGonagall gave her a reassuring, and kind look. The hat slipped over her head, and her eyes disappeared underneath it. Finally, after an uneasy moment, the slit opened wide and screeched, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Three other students were sorted. Daniel Yanz became a Hufflepuff, Jana Zephyr became a Ravenclaw, and Erin Zabini became the final Slytherin. When McGonagall cleared away the stool and hat, she took a seat on the headmistress' chair and said in a loud and clear voice, "Let the feast begin."

At that moment golden plates came up through the tables, and giant platters of food and drinks plastered the middle of them. A lot of clatter and talking erupted in the Great Hall. There was so much excitement in the air. Already, there was talk of Quidditch (to which Albus took great anxiety in, for he wanted to be as good as his father and mother), of classes starting the following morning, and what they would do with any free time they would happen to have.

"I bet I'll be on Quidditch team again this year! Of course, you can't always count your chickens before they hatch," said James.

"Don't be silly, James. Of course you will. I mean come on. You took on your father for crying out loud. And your mum played for the Holyhead Harpies. If anyone'll be on the team, its you!" shouted Torr. "I wouldn't mind playing beater though, I think I might try out this year!"

"I think I'll just stick to watching this year," said Albus.

"Well of course you will, what kind of chance do you have playing against all the older ones?" laughed James.

"Well, Harry Potter is my father too, you know!" retorted Albus. "But I think it would be more fun to watch during your first year, then to play."

"I agree. I am actually quite excited to watch. Maybe I could be crafty like Luna was during her time here, and create a giant lion head that roars for the games!" said Clementine, excitedly.

Before anyone could say anything else, Clementine and Albus simultaneously dropped their forks with potatoes still on it, and left their mouths gapped. Rose, James, and Torr looked at them astonishingly, and then turned around to see what was causing the distraction.

At the Ravenclaw table, Viktorya and Gordon were locked in a close embrace, and were absurdly kissing each other. Dane was looking the other way, as though he might catch a sickness by looking at them.

"Oh, you've got to be joking!" said Torr, with a blazing look on his face. "Since when has she done things like that?" Without waiting for a reply, Torr jumped up from the table and marched over to Ravenclaw's.

Albus and Clementine were much too flabbergasted to say anything. James just laughed and continued eating his food. Rose, however, spoke.

"Perhaps she wanted dessert early?"

Albus and Clementine burst into laughter. It was a rare occasion that Rose made a funny joke, but when she did, it was well worth the laugh.

Torr finally made it over to the Ravenclaw table, after having to watch his step because people were sticking out their feet to make him trip. Luckily he still had his spoon of mashed potatoes with him, and was able to catapult it at anyone who dare tried.

"Oi, sis, you got something slimy on you're face! Oh wait, its just this little git!" yelled Torr, pulling on the collar of Brom's robe and yanking him away from Viktorya.

"Hey! He is not slimy and he is most definitely not a git," rebutted Viktorya.

"Says you!" Torr shouted.

"Excuse me, but I happen to very much like your sister. She is kind, pretty, and not to mention smart. So I would like it if you wouldn't resort to calling me names, thanks," replied Gordon.

"And who are you? I don't even know your name!" said Torr, with a menacing eye.

"My name is Gordon Brom. Your sister and I were acquainted on the boat ride."

"Seems to me like you are more than acquainted now!" said Torr. "Why don't you give it a few days instead of a few hours? And sis, since when have you ever taken an interest in boys? You just always had your nose in a book!"

"Well, no boy has really understood my passion for books. But Brom not only understands, but he has the same passion. That's why I take interest in him," replied Viktorya.

"Well, I don't like it much!" replied Torr.

"Of course you don't, you're the older brother, you aren't supposed to like your younger sisters dating. But it's okay. I'm not stupid. I know what I'm doing," said Viktorya, calmly.

"That's beside the point. You're smart, so why are you doing---"

Torr didn't get to finish his sentence. McGonagall was on her feet, waiting for everyone to be quiet. With one last glaring eye at Viktorya and Brom, Torr hurried back to his seat at the Gryffindor table.

He went to open his mouth, but Clementine stepped on his foot and put a finger up to her lips in a shushing manner.

"After!" she hissed.

"What a delicious meal! I hope you all agree. I also hope you agree that it is time to get into those warm and comfy beds waiting for you in your dormitory. Chop, Chop!" said McGonagall. "First years, find your house prefects and they will show you the way there!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Common Rooms

**Chapter 4: The Common Rooms**

Clementine, Albus, and Rose stood up, extremely full from the food, but still struck by tonight's events. Torr remained stationary in his seat, staring where Viktorya and Gordon had sat entwined, but who had now vanished in the crowd, probably scurrying up to Ravenclaw tower to get a comfy seat to themselves.

Clementine prodded Torr on the shoulder. He jumped, apparently oblivious to the fact that everyone was leaving. James stood there laughing at him. Torr shot him a dirty look.

"What," ask James, clutching a stitch in his side from laughing so much. "Come on, lighten up. People are bound to change at Hogwarts!"

"Yeah, but---" stammered Torr.

Clementine butted in.

"In case you haven't noticed, Torr, she is my sister too, but you don't see me being a baby about it. Now will you get over it, and show me, Albus, and Rose to the common room, please? The first years already left with the prefects while you were dozing off into la la land!"

"Oh right," Torr said. He got up, nudged James in the arm, with deliberate force, and led them out of the Great Hall and up the grand staircase.

What seemed like hours later, they finally reached the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Wow," proclaimed Rose.

The Fat Lady turned her head.

"I hope you are wowed by my phenomenal beauty," she said, eyeing Rose with resentment as if she had insulted her with her wonder. The Fat Lady whipped some hair out of her face.

"I-" started Rose, but the Fat Lady interjected.

"Password?"

"Oh, right," said James. "Copernicus."

"Oh yes…" said the Fat Lady. Before she swung open, she seemed to have blushed.

"I heard a prefect shout it at the first years as they were leaving," he said to Torr who looked at him questioningly. "Seems like the Fat Lady had a crush on the old bloke."

A hole appeared behind the portrait, and inside, it revealed a very large and cozy room. Clementine, Albus, and Rose climbed their way through the hole, and looked around. There was a large fireplace. It cast a magnificent golden light in the room. It made the room much more warm.

"Amazing," said Albus, once again amazed by the castles wondrous beauty. Clementine stifled a loud yawn.

"Looks like we better get to bed. We've got classes in the morning," said Rose.

They bade goodnight to the boys, even James and Torr who had started a game of Exploding Snap, and they went up the stairs to the first year girl's dormitory. They opened the door, and found three other girls inside.

The room was large and circular. There were several windows, looking out across the Hogwarts lawn. The moon's reflection glistened in the black lake, making giant shadows appear from the trees of the forest. Clementine chose a bed right by a window, leaving Rose with the only unoccupied one left.

Clementine sat on her bed. She looked over at the other three girls, who were changing into their pajamas.

"I'm Clementine," she said. She forgot to say hi.

"And I'm Rose," she said, not wanting to be rude and not introduce herself.

"Oh hello, Clementine and Rose. I'm Mona Thomas." Mona was tall for a first year. She was also half black.

"Thomas…" repeated Rose. "Is Dean your father by any chance?"

"Oh yes! You know him? He was in Gryffindor. You're Rose Weasley I take it? It's a pleasure to meet you," she said shaking her hand. "Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you too, Clementine. " She shook her hand as well.

"Who else do we have," asked Clementine, motioning the two other girls.

"I'm Kiay Jordan," said a girl closest to the door. She had long black hair, and big blue eyes.

"I'm Tanya Blaine," said the girl next to her. She has short brown hair, and green eyes. She has a hint of aggression in her tone of voice too.

"Nice to meet you Kiay, and Tanya. It will be fun rooming with you for the next seven years!" exclaimed Rose, while Clementine rose from her bed to shake their hands.

Rose and Clementine both returned to their beds, and pulled on their pajama's.

"Happy sleeping," she whispered to Rose. They both fell asleep instantly.


	5. Chapter 5: The Dubious Duo

**Chapter 5: The Dubious Duo**

Clementine woke up early the next day, excited for what was to come. She nudged Rose awake. They both dressed hurriedly, and raced down to the common room. They found Albus already dressed and ready to go.

"Shall we," he asked, and beckoned them out of the common room to walk down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

They didn't really pay attention to how they got to the common room last night, as they were very preoccupied with how amazing it all was.

"Not to worry!" said Albus, and from within his Hogwarts school robes be pulled out a folded up, dirty looking scrap bit of parchment.

"And what good will this do?" ask Clementine looking curiously at it.

"Just watch." Albus pulled out his wand, tapped the parchment, and muttered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Clementine and Rose gasped, and a map of Hogwarts appeared, with hundreds of tiny dots moving around, each labeled with a name.

"Whoa, I didn't know your dad gave that to you! I thought he would have given it to James!" said Rose. Clementine was still confused.

"No, he thought James would ruin it. He saved it, and gave it to me right before I got on the Hogwarts Express. He's talked about it, of course, which is how I know it works. See," said Albus, holding the map out for Rose and Clementine to see, "He even improved it. He marked all the passages that have been destroyed, and added the Room of Requirements, and the passage into the Hog's Head from within it!"

"Wow," said Clementine. "So this map shows everyone inside of the castle, where they are, and everyway you can get out of the castle? That's incredible!" Clementine pinpointed their location, and they were about to make their way down the stairs when two dots were hurrying towards theirs, labeled "Scorpius Malfoy" and "Blake Snape".

Clementine turned around, knocking Rose in the elbow, and she, too, turned. Albus was last to turn.

"Hey Gryffindorks," shouted Scorpius, loud enough for the other students to stop what they were doing and looked around.

"What do you want, Malfoy," asked Albus, with clear resentment in his tone.

"Now, now, watch your tone, Potter, or you'll have me to deal with," said a pale, lanky boy, with greasy black hair, and a hooked nose. Snape?

"You're Snape's kid?" asked Clementine, disgruntled enough at this new development, not to mention the fact that she was aching with hunger.

"What's it to you?" he sneered back.

"Nothing, it seems impossible to me that Snape would have a kid in the same year as us since he was murdered long before we were born," she said back, curious.

"Well, it's none of your business," Snape shouted back, and he muttered something to Malfoy, who laughed, and they both turned their backs and left.

"Snape?" asked Albus, stunned. "If Snape had a kid, my dad would know, since I am partially named after him."

"True. This is very interesting, very interesting, indeed. Lets walk and talk, I'm starving," Clementine said, and as they began to walk the direction the map was telling them to go, Gordon and Viktorya (arm in arm, of course), closely followed by Dane, came up to them.

"Care to walk together," asked Gordon, and they all began to walk together.

Their conversation on Snape had to be put on hold. Albus had casually folded up the Marauder's Map, muttering something that wiped it clear, and stowed it back into his robe.

"So, how has your day been so far," asked Viktorya, clearly exuberant.

"Good," said Clementine, Albus, and Rose as if they had been synchronized.

"Mine has been fantastic," Viktorya exclaimed, not paying attention to any of them. They all looked at each other.

"I can't wait to find out what class I'll be starting first! Oh, I do hope we have some classes with the Gryffindor's. I can't stand the Slytherin's. Have you seen Malfoy yet?" she asked, but did not wait for a reply. "We saw him last night. I don't know what he was doing but he was hanging out with some greasy haired kid. It looked to me as if they were picking on fellow first years. I wanted to tell them off, but Gordon wouldn't let me," she finished.

Clementine, Albus, and Rose looked at her. They were amazed that Viktorya, the smart one, didn't realize whom the greasy hair kid greatly resembled. They looked at each other again. Then looked back at Viktorya and nodded.

"They tried saying something rotten to me," started Dane, with a low yet clear voice. "I just ignored them. I don't think they liked it that much."

"No, I imagine they wouldn't. What's there deal anyways? I thought he would have at least been in acquaintance with us, with everything that happen to our fathers past," said Albus.

They reached the Great Hall. Viktorya said goodbye, and her, Gordon, and Dane walked off to the Ravenclaw table.

"Good, now we can talk," said Rose, as they sat down at a secluded part of the Gryffindor table.

They grabbed some food, Clementine avoiding all of the meats set out, for she was a vegetarian. At last they had full plates and goblets, and they began to talk.

"Snape," said Albus, but Rose cut in.

"That couldn't have been Severus's son. It's impossible. Snape was killed in 1997. His son would be too old for Hogwarts. He can't have been the only Snape in the world, can he?"

"I don't know," said Clementine, stumped. "He did look awfully like him. It doesn't make sense, but how could he resemble the Snape we've heard about so much?"

Nobody seemed able to answer that question. Suddenly, professor Slughorn, who had become Deputy Headmaster because of his seniority, swooped down upon the three of them.

"Oh ho," he exclaimed. "You must be Albus Potter. Pleasure, Pleasure. Oh and Rose! But, I do not know this lovely young lady," he said, indicating Clementine, whose hair had turned a purplish color due to her contemplation.

"Oh, hello, I'm Clementine," she said, shaking his hand.

"Okay, you three, I have schedules here for you. I've withdrawn Albus, and Rose's, but I'll have to sort through yours. What is your last name, dear," he asked Clementine.

"Higter," she replied.

"Higter, Higter," he said whispering to himself. He was fingering through a stack of papers. Clementine wondered why he didn't just magic it out. Finally, Slughorn pulled out a paper, and handed the three pieces on top to their respective owners.

"Thanks," said Albus.

"Any day, my dear boy, any day." And with that, Slughorn trotted off, tracking down other first years.

"Oh look, we start off with flying today! How fun," said Clementine.

"Oh no," said Rose, and they knew why. Rose had been given her mother's talent for broom riding, which meant she had hardly any at all.

"Oh, come on, Rose! It will be fun! We have Charms afterward! And look," she said, pointing at Roses schedule, "No Slytherin's until Wednesday! Our first day will be great!"

"Transfiguration after lunch," said Albus. "Apparently there is a new teacher. James said so over summer, the other teacher retired."

As if the sound of his name suddenly conjured him, James appeared next to them, followed by Torr.

"Hey little bro, what did you get today," he asked.

"Flying, charms, and transfiguration. You?"

"Oooohhhh, have fun in flying, that teacher likes to mark you off for everything you do wrong," sniggered James, who seemed not to hear the "you" that followed Albus's statement.

"Yeah, don't get on her bad side, or you'll fail for sure," said Torr. "Oh, and always watch your back, you can never be to sure that someone won't knock you off your broom."

"Yeah, or those bludgers we let out early this morning," finished James.

"Oh, shut up, you two! We have enough to worry about as first years, can't you go pick on someone else for a change," said Clementine, sincerely irked.

"What would be the fun in that," asked James, seriously.

Rose and Clementine rolled their eyes. Albus looked perturbed again.

James and Torr, recognizing this most unceremonious dismissal, shifted to leave. Before they did though, James ruffled Albus's hair, and shoulder bumped him.

"Lighten up, little bro." James and Torr moved further down the table, sitting next to the second year girls they followed on the train.


	6. Chapter 6: A Very Hairy Affair

**Chapter 6: A Very Hairy Affair**

Clementine, Albus, and Rose were walking toward the Quidditch pitch, where their flying lesson was to take place. They were sharing the pitch with Hufflepuff's, and were wholeheartedly happy for that. They would be nervous-wrecks if the Slytherin's were on the pitch with them. A kind looking woman was standing by the opening into the stadium. She had brown hair, and she wasn't very tall.

"Gather around, students, gather around," the woman said. As they came closer, they saw a very old looking cabinet next to her. It blended in with the color of the pitch, which is why it was hard to make out. Slowly, but surely, the entire class surrounded the area.

"Good morning everyone. I'm Professor Bell, and I'll be teaching you how to fly," she said.

"Good morning, Professor Bell," the students said.

Albus and Rose looked stunned, and Clementine had to pinch them so that they would pay attention.

"Now, flying isn't all that easy, especially for first years. There have been exceptions, of course, but we shouldn't be in over our heads for the first part of the year. You'll be learning the basic function of the most common broomsticks, and, of course, practical sessions in which you will learn how to move, steer, and land your broom. Now if you would, please, step forward, one at a time, and take a broomstick out of the cabinet to practice on, we can get started."

The feeling around the students was an excited one. Everyone was eager to get on a broom already.

Fifty minutes later, the bell rang, and the students hesitantly put their brooms away. Clementine, Albus, and Rose made there way across the grounds, filling Clementine in on who Professor Bell was.

"So, she was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team while she was at Hogwarts? And she was almost killed by Scorpius's dad? And she now teaches here," asked Clementine, making sure she understood perfectly. Although her mother attended Hogwarts, she hardly heard stories of other students, except for the ones that were the most interesting. Her mother was quite a gossip.

"Yes," replied Albus, with Rose in agreement.

"Well, hey," said Clementine as they walked up the stone steps and into the Entrance Hall, " Maybe we should find Viktorya. We have charms with the Ravenclaw's in ten minutes."

Albus pulled out the Marauders Map once more, and quickly located themselves. They needn't have pulled it out, because they discovered three dots moving towards them. Viktorya, Gordon, and Dane rushed up to them, having just come from Transfiguration.

"Best get up to Charms then, eh, wouldn't do well to be late on the first day," said Gordon, skipping over the greetings.

They rushed off to find the classroom. They made it just in time; the bell rang just as they were taking a seat. Viktorya decided to sit with Clementine, Gordon with Dane, and Albus with Rose. They began to take out their books, parchment, quills, and ink.

"No need, today ladies and gents. Just need your wands and your brains," said a woman from behind a curtain they had not noticed. She walked into view. She had very long, and very straight black hair, and yellowish eyes. She would have looked a bit frightening if it weren't for her kind expression, and billowing midnight blue robes.

"Good Morning, I am Professor Indigo," she addressed the room.

"Good Morning," the students replied mechanically.

"Now, today we are going to practice different wand movements, but we will not be saying any incantations. I have padded the room," and with a flick of her wand, pillows that were in a nearby cabinet flew out and latched themselves to the walls of the room, "so if someone does magic by accident, we can hope for nothing more than a very minor injury."

The room tensed up. Every student looked frightened and anxious, as if torn between curiosity and alarm.

"The way you move your wand directly affects the spell you try to cast. For instance," she looked around the room for a moment, and pointed at one of two blond haired boys near the front, "You, son, what is your name?"

The boy looked up, panicked, as if he had to do something he had never done before.

"I, uh," the boy stammered. Finally mustering up the courage he hoarsely said, "My name is Lysander Scamander."

Clementine gasped, and mouthed "Luna's son" to Viktorya, who flicked the note to Albus and Rose, who shook there head in understanding. They presumed the boy Lysander was sitting next to was his twin brother, Lorcan.

"Well, Lysander," said Professor Indigo, "I would like for you to demonstrate the lack of magic that comes from your wand without the proper movement. I see you come from my noble house of Ravenclaw, so this shouldn't be too difficult for you. Now, point your wand at that pillow," she pointed to the nearest one to them, "and say Wingardium Leviosa. Do not move your wand in any way just point it."

Lysander moved toward the pillow, extended his wand arm, pointed it, and bellowed "Wingardium Leviosa" as if yelling it would make it work. Nothing happened.

"Thank you, Lysander, you may sit. Now, as Lysander just demonstrated, no use comes from a spell if you cannot move it in the proper way. Some spells do work by just pointing, but most do not. Today, we will practice the most common movements, and tomorrow will we study them in depth."

What seemed like hours later, the class emerged for lunchtime. Many of the students left the room looking harassed, others with minor burns and cuts on various parts of their bodies. Viktorya, Gordon, Dane, Clementine, Albus, and Rose all exited the room rubbing their elbows, and wrists.

"Man, I never knew wand work was so complicated," said Albus. "I always thought you just had to memorize a bunch of the insane Latin spells and say them. All of this twirling and flicking is going to be rough."

The rest nodded in agreement. They arrived at the Great Hall for lunch. Viktorya, Gordon, and Dane separated themselves from the others and sat at the Ravenclaw table. Clementine, Albus, and Rose sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table.

"I hope Transfiguration isn't half as difficult as Charms," said Albus, rubbing his forearm.

"You mean changing one element of matter into another? Yeah, I can imagine it will be a lot easier," said Rose, sarcastically.

They were all slightly disgruntled from the difficulties of today but altogether happy with being where they were. They shoveled food into there hungry mouths. Clementine glanced toward the Ravenclaw table. She saw Viktorya and Gordon; Dane was sitting closer to the two blond haired boys from Charms class.

"Hey, look," Clementine pointed toward the Ravenclaw table, "Dane is talking to Lysander and Lorcan. We should introduce ourselves sometime. I can't believe we haven't met them yet!"

"Well, they travel a lot, don't they," said Rose.

While sipping on some pumpkin juice, loud flapping noises flooded the Great Hall. The first years looked up in awe. Owls were entering the room in flocks. Two owls swooped down and landed next to Albus and Rose. No owl had come for Clementine, or, from Clementine's small investigation, for Viktorya either.

"Excellent," said Albus, pulling off two rolls of parchment attached to the bird's leg. "Look, here's one for you Rose. They must have just wanted to use one owl." He handed Rose her letter while she was placing the Knuts in a ministry's bird pouch.

"You subscribed to the Daily Prophet?" asked Clementine.

"Oh yes, I felt it was the smart thing to do. I don't want to find out from other people the stuff that's going on outside of the school," Rose said, but she set it aside and divulged in her letter from home.

"Good idea," said Albus, reading his letter. "Dad says he's been very busy at the ministry. Mum's been treating Lily to all of the Quidditch games she has to review for the Prophet. I miss those days. But magical education is important," he finished. Suddenly, he choked on his pumpkin juice. "Oh no!"

"What is it," asked Rose, a look of concern crossed her face. "I didn't read anything bad in my letter from mum."

"It's not bad, but it's not good. Its about Rita Skeeter."

"Rita Skeeter" screeched Rose. "But, what did she do?"

"Apparently she is publishing a book called 'Harry Potter's Lucky Life and the Evil Doer's Who Tried to Thwart It'. This is not good. She is going to make him out as some kind of lunatic or… or… or… something!" said Albus, sadly. "Not to mention that I am absolutely positive that me and James are going to be sucked into it!"

"It's mad that someone could be so foul for so long and not get weary of themselves," replied Clementine.

Rose picked up the Daily Prophet and began to shuffle through it.

"Uh oh."

"What now," asked Albus, who looked as if he could not bear anymore bad news.

"Attacks," Rose said, simply.

"But, what--- Explain!" said Clementine, with fear etched in her young face.

Rose read, "The ministry is saddened to inform the magical community that several attacks have taken place in recent days. 'We aren't authorized to comment at this time' said one spokesperson for the MoM. Some of the attacks took place around the areas of Tinsworth and in mainstream London. Eyewitness reports say that werewolves were present, and that several Muggles and wizards were injured. No deaths have yet been reported. Ministry officials, however, have yet to confirm, but an attack of some sort has, indeed, taken place."

Albus was silent, Clementine look horrified. Rose looked at Clementine as if expecting her to burst.

Clementine quickly changed her expression. "What," she said defensively.

"You know what," said Albus. "You don't have to act like you aren't scared around us!"

"What are you talking about, I'm not scare!" said Clementine angrily, and she got up abruptly without finishing her food, and stormed off to the Ravenclaw table. They saw her approach Viktorya and Gordon, whisper something into her sisters ear, and they both left the hall swiftly, leaving Gordon by himself.

"Why is she acting like that?" asked Albus.

"Well, if I was her, I wouldn't want to hear from someone else that my hometown was attacked by werewolves where injuries have been reported," said Rose, understandingly. She leaned in closer to her cousin so that no one else could hear. "She didn't get a letter from home."

Albus looked horror-stricken.


	7. Chapter 7: A Giant Assistant

**Chapter 7: The Giant Assistant**

Lunched passed without avail. Albus and Rose had some free time before Transfiguration. Albus looked for Clementine and Viktorya's dots on the Marauders Map. They were in a bathroom on the second floor. Albus continued to look at the map, and discovered James and Torr in the common room. He beckoned Rose to follow. They finally made there way up the stairs.

"Copernicus," Albus shouted at the Fat Lady, who opened without hesitation. They hurried inside the room.

"Torr!" shouted Albus.

"Whoa, man, you're ruining our game here!" Torr said, angrily. He and James were in a game of wizard's chess. "D-5. Ah, no… no… no. That won't do!" He looked at Albus, "Go on, you've already ruined my concentration!"

"This is more important than a chess game!" Albus retorted. "Look, there have been some attacks near Tinsworth. Some people have been hurt. Clementine and Viktorya are in the girls bathroom on the second floor."

"Oh no, Myrtle's bathroom. Okay, thanks for telling me." And without a second glance at his best friend, he ran out of the common room.

Albus turned and looked at Rose. She looked very upset.

"Its okay," he said, trying to comfort her. "Look, we have twenty minutes before Transfiguration. We could go wait outside of the classroom for now, and hope Clementine will show up."

"Okay," said Rose, weakly.

"Does anyone mind telling me what the heck is going on," asked James, annoyed. But Albus and Rose rushed out of the common room, leaving James by himself.

They reached the Transfiguration room. As they had guessed, it was deserted outside. They set their book bags down, and sat next to them.

"Everything is going to be okay," said Albus. "The Daily Prophet gets things wrong sometimes."

"You're right," agreed Rose. "I mean they said it was unconfirmed. But, still, I can't help but feel sad for those that have been attacked. I mean, they were positive that there has been an attack."

"Our dad's will find out who did it and lock them up. They haven't failed yet."

A couple of Hufflepuff students arrived. They mimicked Albus and Rose, and sat down beside their book bags. Albus pulled out the Marauder's Map. Viktorya had gone down to the dungeons for Potions. Albus was looking for Clementine's dot. He saw James and Torr in Arithmancy.

"Ah ha," said Albus, finally spotting Clementine. "She should be here any moment."

Rose looked around as she heard footsteps. Clementine rounded the corner. Her hair turned into the coppery red that is associated with disturbance.

"Hey, Clem. How are you doing?" asked Rose.

Clementine pulled both Albus and Rose into a tight hug.

"I am so sorry for the way I was before," started Clementine, but Rose cut in.

"You don't have to explain. We understand. And Clem, if there is anything we can ever do for you, you know we are here. Don't ever hesitate to ask for help."

Albus nodded, wiping away a tear from Clementine's cheek.

"Thanks you guys, it means a lot."

"We should go in, the rest of the class has already gone in," finished Albus, and followed them into the classroom.

They took a seat near the back. They wanted to pay attention but they also didn't want to be disturbed. The professor came out of a room that was concealed behind a tapestry. She was tall, and pale. She had curly brown hair that fell to her shoulders. Her brown eyes seemed to pop, due to her lemon colored robes. She was very pretty.

"Hello all. I am Professor Diggory, please hurry and take a seat so we may get started."

"Diggory," said Clementine, and she looked at Albus who seemed stunned.

"The art of transfiguration is a difficult one. Do not expect to be successful on your first attempt, nor on your many attempts after that. Very few possess such superior skill when beginning."

Clementine frowned. Albus rolled his eyes.

"However, I would like you to note that Transfiguration is a very important branch of magic. Please, take out your school items in order to take notes. We shall not attempt to try to transfigure anything until next week."

A whole hour and a half later, the students emerged from the classroom.

"Well, that was an interesting lesson," said Rose.

"And boring," said Albus, wiping the drool from his chin, as he had temporarily fallen asleep.

"Well, should we drop off our stuff, and go for some dinner?" asked Rose.

Albus and Clementine nodded. They hurried up to the common room, and put their stuff away. They went back down to the Great Hall.

"I brought some ink and parchment. I thought that if anyone knew anything about the attacks, it would be our father's," said Rose.

"Good idea," said Albus. Clementine looked reserved. She downed a whole goblet of pumpkin juice in a gulp. Albus grasped her hand from across the table to console her. "I'm sure everything will be okay."

Clementine nodded. She didn't touch anything except for the pumpkin juice. Rose finished writing the same note on two different pieces of parchment and rolled them up. They finished their meals, and rushed up to the Owlery and attached the parchments to two tawny owls. The three of them watched the owls fly away into the darkening sky before they headed back to the common room.

"Well, today was one very long day," said Albus, as they walked through the portrait hole.

"It sure has been," replied Clementine sleepily. She seemed reassured that everything was okay at home. "I think I'm going to head to sleep. I could use the rest," she said, her hair still coppery red.

"I'll come too," said Rose.

They said good night and headed up to the empty dormitory. It was kind of early, but they were tired nonetheless. They slipped on their pajamas and climbed into their beds.

"Good night." And the night became silent.

Morning came about too quickly for Clementine's liking. She woke up hesitantly, pulled on some school robes then prodded Rose awake.

"I'll go and wait for you in the common room," Clementine told Rose. Rose nodded.

Clementine skipped down the stairs, but when she reached the bottom, an obstruction in the shape of James was there, who she ran into and she fell over. She hadn't realized how strong he was.

"I am so sorry," said James in a tone of voice Clementine has never heard him speak. It was neither melancholy, nor mischievous. It was consoling, even sweet. He reached out a soft hand to help her up.

"Its okay," she said, grasping his hand and she got to her feet. "Thanks."

"Hey, I heard about what happened yesterday, and I just wanted you to know that everything will be okay. And, you know, if it isn't… Well, you can always come talk to me." He pulled her into a very tight yet warm hug. They broke apart, but James still had both of her hands in his.

"Thanks, James, that means a lot," said Clementine, pulling her hands away from his as the girls dormitory door was opened then closed.

"Wait, one more thing," he said, looking slightly abashed, as if he shouldn't say anything more.

"Yes," she replied, curious.

"Well, Quidditch try-outs are next week, and… I would like you to come and cheer me on," he said with a little smile, "That is, if you want too." He looked at her hopefully.

"I might," she said. She smiled then winked.

James was slightly blushing, Clementine could see, but he walked away and sat on the couch in front of the fireplace, no doubt waiting for Torr. Rose came down, almost the same time as Albus.

"So, gals, ready to go to breakfast," said Albus. As they were exiting the common room, James glanced at them. Clementine smiled at him before leaving the room.

* * *

The week flew by. They had finished all of their classes already; their least favorite (History of Magic) had been the longest by far even though they had it once this week. No new word had come about the attacks. As disgruntled by that as they were, they were fortunate to have Friday afternoon off, where they joined Hagrid in his hut for tea.

"Ah, I was wonderin' when yeh might be showin' up," he said, gripping them all in one big bone crushing hug. He set out a big platter of rock cakes (Albus warned the others about them, as his father did so for him), and four mugs for tea, which was currently brewing in a kettle over a large fire.

Hagrid's bloodhound, Fang, was very old, and was lurking in a warm corner nearby, whimpering for attention. Viktorya, who had managed to get away from Gordon for a little bit, went over and petted him, his drool getting all over her robes.

"He's lovely," she said with a kind smile, while swishing her wand to clean where he had drooled.

"He's gettin' old he is. I don't know what I'm gonna do without 'im when he passes," said Hagrid, wiping his eyes, and blowing his nose in the tablecloth-sized handkerchief.

"Its okay Hagrid, he'll be fine," said Albus, patting Hagrid's elbow because he could reach no further.

Hagrid blew his nose again. He reached for the kettle, and poured the hot tea into their mugs. They told Hagrid about their week, intentionally leaving out the part about the attacks. Hagrid told them about his classes. Although he still had the fascination with creatures much too dangerous to handle, he had definitely toned it down in his old age.

"Been teaching the third years about bowtruckles. I know it ain't much, but I can't be bringin' in interesting creatures any more. I can't handle them like I used too," he said, sadly.

Suddenly, the cabin shook, as if an earthquake had happened.

"HAGGER!" something loud bellowed.

"Oh, right, tha' would be me half-brother, Grawp. I trained him up as me assistant. He's been dead helpful. Would yeh like teh meet him?" Hagrid asked them.

"Um, sure," Clementine had said before catching Albus's darting eyes, his hands were firmly gripping the edge of the table as if the shaking would knock him over.

"Great, lets go outside, he shouldn't be far," he said buoyantly, the cabin still shaking.

They followed Hagrid, albeit apprehensively. Outside, they saw Hagrid moving toward the edge of the forest.

"HAGGER!" they heard again. All of a sudden, a giant, much larger than Hagrid, made his way through the trees. He was dressed in a shirt stretched tightly across his chest, and pants that look as if they were quilted. He was holding a large slab of meat that appeared to be rotted.

"Me done, Hagger," said the giant,

"Very good, Grawpy. Did yeh check on the Centaurs too," asked Hagrid, as if speaking to a child.

"Me did," he replied. "Me do more?"

"That's good fer today, Grawpy, yeh did a wonderful job. Grawp, I would like yeh ter meet me friends. This is Albus, Rose, Clementine, and Viktorya."

"Harlo," the giant said. They just waved; they were so awe-struck. "Me go home, Hagger?"

"Yes, yes, yeh can go. Thanks again, Grawpy," Hagrid said, happily. The giant handed Hagrid the large slab of meat then stomped off heading toward the mountains.

"Hagrid," asked Albus, but Rose stepped on his foot to stop him saying anymore.

"Do yeh like him?" Hagrid asked. "I trained him a while back. I thought he could help me take care of the creatures in the forest. The Centaurs have been doing nicely, but they sometimes need more food. So I send Grawp in there to help them out."

Their faces showed nothing but complete and utter disbelief. Disregarding the looks, Hagrid set back for his cabin. They followed. They decided against bringing Grawp up again. They finished their drinks then bid Hagrid a good day; they didn't want to miss dinner.


	8. Chapter 8: The Wretched Weekend

**Chapter 8: The Wretched Weekend**

They walked back up to the castle, enjoying the handsome sunset casting bright rays of sunlight across the grounds. They got into the Entrance Hall, but turned back around immediately at the sound of fluttering wings. An owl was flying toward them. Albus ran outside before it could come in. A roll of parchment was attached to its leg. Albus pulled it off, and let the bird go. They ran back to the Gryffindor table and sat, even Viktorya, who Clementine told about the owl that was sent regarding the attacks.

"Oh no…" said Albus, and Clementine snatched the parchment out of his hand.

_Dear Albus and Rose,_

_Do not share this with anyone but those within your circle, because if the ministry finds out we've spoken to someone about it, we could lose our jobs. The attacks that have happened are real, and sadly yes, werewolves were involved. It's unfortunate that I have to be the one to inform the twins that their mother has been seriously injured and that she has been taken to St. Mungo's for treatment Staff there have been working around the clock to help her, which is why the girls haven't received word about their mother. Their younger brother, Aden, has been taken to their Aunt Lilith's home for the meantime. Please let the Higter's know that whatever happens, they are always welcome to stay with us. Hope your first week back was good, despite what is happening outside of school. Keep safe, and we'll update you as soon as we can._

_Love always,_

_Harry & Ron_

Clementine just stared. Noticing that her eyes were swelling with tears, she reread the letter to make sure she perfectly understood before she cried. Viktorya had been reading it next to her. She had silent tears rolling down her face. Gordon came over to see what was going on. He put his hand on Viktorya's shoulder.

"Come with me," he said softly into her ear. Viktorya put an arm around her sister and squeezed, then let go. She got up and left with Gordon.

"I am so, so very sorry," Albus said. Rose said nothing, but she too had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Can I keep this," asked Clementine, in a very clear, sturdy voice that did not match how she felt inside. Albus looked taken aback.

"Of… Of course… But wait… Where are you going," he said standing up as she left the table.

"I have to be by myself for a little bit," she replied and left the Great Hall.

Clementine ran up the Grand Staircase. Why are there so many stairs, she asked herself. What seemed like days later, she reached the common room. The Fat Lady let her in without a password, evidently noting how upset she was. Inside, Clementine saw Torr, who had not yet realized his mother's state.

"Torr," sobbed Clementine, as she rushed toward him and held onto him tight. Her tears had not yet fallen.

"Clem, what is it, what's wrong," he stammered, bewildered at his sister's behavior.

"It's mum. She was attacked. I knew it. I knew it when we never got a letter from her. It was werewolves, Torr, werewolves! It was a full moon the day we left, do you remember?" she was grabbing the front of his robes and shaking him, as if he could answer her differently.

"Mum… werewolves… What?" asked Torr, obviously not understanding properly.

"She's in St. Mungo's, the healers have been working on her ever since she was attacked. Its bad, Torr, it's really bad! Aden has been stuck with Aunt Lilith." She let go of him, and then cleared her throat. "Where's James?"

"I… what? James? Why what's up with him? What's he got to do with it," asked Torr, utterly dumbfounded.

"Where is he," Clementine demanded.

"Upstairs in the dormitory, I think," he replied, and before he could say anything else, Clementine raced up the stone steps to the boys dormitory, found the third years room, and without knocking, she barged into it. James jolted.

"Oh, Clementine, you gave me a fright," he started with a chuckle; he was going to say more, but by the look on Clementine's face, he knew it wasn't time for a joke. "Wait, Clem. What's wrong, are you okay. What's that in your hand?" He indicated the letter.

He reached out his hand to take it, while also grabbing hers and guided her to his bed with him. He sat her down next to him while also reading the letter. When he had finished he looked at her with his big brown eyes. Clementine couldn't contain herself anymore. She burst into tears. James laid his soft hand on the side of her head, and motioned her to cry on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay. They said they are working on her, I'm sure she'll be okay," he said.

"I don't know what to do. It's my first year here, after wanting to come here for so long. Why did this have to happen my first week here?" She sobbed even harder. James put his arm around her and rubbed the side of her arm. "And now my younger brother is with Aunt Lilith. That's the worst person he could have ended up with! She's completely horrible! Oh, James, I don't know what to do!"

James wiped the tears off of her face. "Look, I'm sure Professor McGonagall will give you, Vikki, and Torr special permission to leave the school for the weekend."

"You really think so," she said, looking up at him.

"I'm positive," he said.

She put her head back on his shoulder. She was happy the dormitory was empty. When she barged in, she didn't care if anyone else was in here or not.

"Thanks, James." He didn't say anything. He suddenly kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him, surprised.

"Sorry," he said, looking embarrassed. She smiled, and then she put her head back down.

"Actually," he said, "I'm not sorry." He placed his hand on her chin and moved her face toward his, and he kissed her on the lips. Clementine was completely taken aback, but kissed back. After a short few moments, she retreated.

"James," she started, but James cut in.

"I understand," he said, blushing scarlet.

"No, just listen. I can't be with you. I'm too young, first of all. I'm a complete wreck at the moment. Plus, you're my best friends brother, and my brothers best friend," she finished.

"I know," he said. He even looked close to tears now too.

"Look, I am willing to put this passed us, if you can. I'm interested, James, I am. But now is not the right time. Just, stay girlfriend-free, will you," she added, with a watery smile.

"Yeah, okay."

Clementine got up to leave. She opened the door, but turned around. James was still sitting on his bed, bright red in his face.

"James," she said. He looked up at her. "Thanks, for everything." He simply nodded. She left the room.

Clementine didn't sleep well that night. Professor McGonagall had come to the common room personally to grant Clementine, Torr, and Viktorya special permission to leave the school for the weekend. Harry had allegedly sent her an owl as soon as he sent the one for the kids. They would be transferring from Hogwarts to St. Mungo's directly, and they would be staying there until Sunday night, where they would return by floo powder.

*** * ***

The weekend flew by for Albus and Rose. It was Sunday night, and they were heading to the Great Hall for dinner. They decided to go for a detour and passed the headmistress' office- they might run into Clementine. They turned the corner, and were walking toward the office when they heard someone.

"Oi, Potter!"

Albus turned around. He was face to face with Scorpius Malfoy and Blake Snape. Curiosity welled up back inside Albus about who Snape was. Albus rolled his eyes at the two, turned back around, and marched off toward the office. Hardly without two seconds notice, Rose turned around, and bellowed "Protego!" The spell wasn't that powerful because they only just learned it in their Defense Against the Dark Arts class, but it blocked Snape's jinx decently. Malfoy and Snape ran off before anyone could be attracted to the scene. Turning back to face the office again, they walked passed it, accepting that Clementine had not come back yet. Just as they passed it, however, the stone statue guarding the office leaped to the side, and out came Clementine, Torr, Viktorya and Professor McGonagall.

"Albus! Rose!"

Clementine rushed forward to hug them. Torr and Viktorya joined in too, and they all broke apart.

"To dinner; shall we," said Professor McGonagall, and they all followed her down to the Great Hall.

"So, how is everything," asked Albus, apprehensively, as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. Torr had run off to be with James, Viktorya with Gordon. Torr sat across from James. James looked down the table at Clementine, smiled, and then turned back to the roasted vegetables he was eating, and listened to Torr.

"It's okay," she replied, somewhat solemnly. "Mums not in the best shape. She was covered in bandages when we got there. Her face was pretty beat up too. It's a miracle she is still alive and able to talk, really."

Rose and Albus were listening intently.

"If she lives, will she be a werewolf," Rose asked, concerned.

"That is what the healers told us. But I'm not more worried about that. That's why there is the Wolfsbane Potion. I am sure as long as she is healing in the hospital, they'll be giving her that."

Albus and Rose looked shocked.

"So, she is going to be in the hospital that long then?" asked Albus.

"Yes, unfortunately. I'm going to have to spend my breaks with my evil Aunt Lilith. It's going to be horrible."

"What's so bad about her," asked Albus.

"Well, she is a squib. She was forced to go to Muggle School, and do Muggle things, even though she really wanted to be apart of the magical community. Because of that, she is foul to anyone associated with the wizarding world. She knows that all of her sister's kids are wizards, so she is going to be downright unpleasant," she finished. She loaded a lot of food on her plate. Particularly, mashed potatoes, which she seemed to be wolfing down. She took a large swig of pumpkin juice, and then continued.

"I feel so bad for Aden right now. He has to be having a hard time. He looked so miserable when I saw him at St. Mungo's. Actually, I was quite surprised to see him, I thought that Aunt Lilith was sure to force him not to come," she finished.

Albus looked at her for a few minutes, and then he spoke.

"Clem, my father wrote in that letter that he would be willing to take you guys in."

Clementine considered him for a moment. "Yes, I know," she replied. "But four more children moving into your home… I don't think that is a good idea, and I don't want us to intrude. That would add up to nine people in your house, and yes, I know you guys have the room," she added at the look on Albus's face, "But I just couldn't do that to your mum and dad. I am sure Vikki, Torr, and Aden feel the same way."

"What about my house," Rose interjected. "We only have four others, including myself, and we definitely have enough room. I'm sure my mum and dad wouldn't mind."

"No, really," Clementine started, but Albus interrupted.

"Look, Clem, you can't go to your Aunts if she is that horrible. You just can't. How about you stay with us over break, and you can see how it feels. I can have dad transfer Aden there really soon. You don't have to live there, you can just spend break there until we figure out what else to do."

Clementine just nodded in agreement, as she fiddled with the rest of the potatoes on her plate. She didn't know what else to say, and didn't want to argue further. They finished their food and made to leave. Before they did though, Viktorya rushed up to her sister.

"Hey Clem, can I talk to you for a second," she asked.

"Yeah," and she looked at Albus and Rose and said, "I'll be right back."

They waited for her.

"What is it Vik," she said.

"Well, I was talking to Gordon. He wrote to his parents yesterday, and they said they wouldn't mind letting us stay. He's an only child, and they have plenty of room in their home. They live in London."

"Oh," said Clementine, who was secretly hoping to spend some time with the Potter's, "Well, Rose and Albus said both of their parents are willing to let us stay too." She looked into her sisters blue eyes.

Viktorya nodded, and said, "That would be amazing. Yes. I will go and tell Gordon that we'll be staying elsewhere." She looked slightly saddened. "Do you think you could ask if it would be okay if Gordon spent some time with us there, too. Not to stay but for a couple of days out of the break," she asked.

"Yes, I'll ask." Viktorya left. Clementine rejoined Albus and Rose and told them what she said. When they reached the common room, they decided it was time to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: The Quidditch Queue

**Chapter 9: The Quidditch Queue**

The next week went by quickly. The first years were getting piles of homework. Clementine, Albus, and Rose sat at a table in the Gryffindor common room working on an essay Professor Binns, the History of Magic professor, assigned them; it was about witch hunts in the early 17th century.

"Twelve and a half inches, I can't believe him. I barely have six inches written," said Albus, looking at his short essay. Rose has already finished hers, and Clementine was close behind.

"You've barely scratched the surface," Rose said to him, reading his essay. "You could easily make that into the proper length. Just talk about the witch trails in Salem, Massachusetts. You could write massive amounts on that."

Albus rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Quidditch try outs are tomorrow," he said excitedly, not wanting to think about innocent Muggles being burned for no reason other than false suspicion. "I think I'm going to try out!"

Rose and Clementine looked at him in disbelief.

"But you're a first year! You can't possibly believe you can make the house team!" said Rose, still shocked and completely forgetting about the sudden change of subject.

"Well, I think I can do it," he said. "Will you guys come to cheer me on?"

"What position do you plan on trying out for," asked Clementine, thinking about James.

"I'm not sure. Maybe seeker. I know they are looking for a new one. James played chaser last year. And your brother wants to try out for beater. The Quidditch captain plays keeper, so there is no chance of getting a new one of them," he finished.

"Well, of course we'll come to cheer you on," said Rose.

"Yes, I will definitely be there. I already planned on it," said Clementine, not meeting their eyes.

"Really," asked Rose and Albus together.

"Well, yeah," said Clementine, slightly blushing, "It will be fun. Better than being cooped up in here all day."

She hadn't told anyone of her encounter with James, nor had she planned on doing so in the future.

The rest of the day slipped by, and Thursday afternoon came up abruptly. It was a beautiful sunny day. Clouds slowly drifted by, casting shadows in random places across the grounds. A slight breeze picked up, ruffling the leaves of the surrounding trees.

After class, the three of them went outside and sat by the lake until it was time for the tryouts. They walked to the Quidditch pitch; they were a bit early, but Albus wanted to get some flying practice in before the tryouts. To their dismay, however, the pitch was crowded.

Albus attempted to grab a broom from the shed, but due to the immense amount of people trying out, there were none left.

"Listen up everyone," shouted a robust sixth year boy. He had short black hair that looked as if he had dumped a whole bottle of gel on it. They assumed he was the captain. "Those of you wanting to try out, remain on the field. Even though there are no more brooms in the shed, one may become available to you as we eliminate hopefuls."

A lot of the people on the pitch were looking nervous. Clementine had spotted James, standing next to Torr. Both had tense faces.

"Those who are here to watch, please go and sit in the stands now. I want this field as least crowded as it can be," finished the captain.

Rose and Clementine wished Albus good luck, and began walking toward the stands.

"Hey, Rose, save a seat for me, I better wish my brother good luck," Clementine said. Rose nodded and started for the stands again.

Clementine winded her way through the people seeking a place on the Quidditch team. At last she found James and Torr.

"Hey guys, just wanted to wish you good luck," she addressed them both, but was looking at James.

"Thanks sis," said Torr.

"Yeah, thanks," said James, smiling down at her, and whose face lightened up immediately.

She turned and left before saying anything further. She found her seat with Rose, who was sitting next to their three other dorm mates- Mona, Kiay, and Tanya. Rose and Clementine both looked around for Albus on the ground (they were very high up so it was hard to see), Clementine secretly scouting for James. At last they spotted them. The captain (whose name was Alan Strokes, they had finally come to find out), decided to try out beaters first. The crowded field began to take form, lining up for each position they wished to try out for. This created a very large line. The queue was almost out of the stadium.

Two at a time, the contenders for the beater positions rose into the air and put forth their best efforts. Finally two new beaters were chosen. Torr made it; he had batted the bludgers right through each of the three Quidditch hoops. His fellow beater, a wide shouldered, muscular girl, did just as well. Those who didn't make it joined the spectators in the stands.

Next, the seekers were evaluated. Albus did pretty well, but he fell off of his broom so that the person challenging him caught the snitch. This put Albus out of the running. He looked very sulky. He joined the girls in the stands as they waited to see James.

Finally, the chasers were chosen. James did exceptionally well, scoring ten out of ten of the shots, and doing an incredible dive to dodge a bludger Torr had sent flying his way. He obviously made the team. Clementine, Albus, and Rose rushed out of the stands to congratulate Torr and James. They enjoyed a relaxing meal together for lunch, talking excitedly about the day's excitement. Finally, they decided to try and finish their homework for the rest of the day (much to Albus's dismay).


	10. Chapter 10: The Nighttime Promenade

**Chapter 10: The Nighttime Promenade**

Weeks seemed to elapse into months. Three Quidditch matches had already passed. November was quickly turning into December. Snow was falling fast and hard, covering the Hogwart's grounds in magnificent shades of white and grey. The holidays were coming up soon, so there was a sense of happiness in the air. The traditional Twelve Christmas trees now decorated the Great Hall, thanks to Grawp and Hagrid.

Much to Albus's pleasure, nothing about Rita Skeeter's book had come to the attention of any student in the castle. Apparently it wasn't anywhere near time for publishing. He was also trying to figure out more about Blake Snape, but to no avail.

Clementine, Viktorya, and Torr continued to visit their mum and brother. Aden had been taken to the Potter's home for the meantime, until they found somewhere else to stay.

Dane took to hanging out with Clementine, Albus, and Rose. According to him, Gordon and Viktorya's infatuation with each other had become nauseating.

"They won't stop snogging, tickling, or giggling at each other. And they spend way too much of their time in the library," he said, the day he broke from their gang and joined the others. He looked shaggier than ever.

Clementine rolled her eyes at this. She had no idea her twin would act in such a way, especially in front of someone else. Of course, Clementine's secret admiration for James was slightly annoying, since she day dreamed about them being together so much that Albus and Rose could complain about her not paying attention right in front of her without her realizing. However, James didn't help the matter, with his constant smiling, winking and hugging her every time she came near him. She had also forgotten to tell her sister that the Potter's agreed to allow Gordon over during the holidays, but she thought she would wait to see just how annoying things got with them before telling her.

The first years were getting a considerable amount of homework from every class. Clementine was doing unusually good in Potions. She was the highest marking first year in the class. Professor Slughorn told her specifically as he held her back one-day after class. Rose was slightly disgruntled by this, but at least she was able to transfigure her lizard into a wooden stick in their Transfiguration class. Clementine's lizard merely had a hardened tail. Albus's scurried away before he could do anything to it.

They were sitting in the Great Hall for dinner, Dane with them. He was slightly out of place, with his Ravenclaw embroidered robes in a sea of Gryffindor's. He was eating in silence, as Albus was professing his concerns about Rita Skeeter and curiosity about Snape. Dane, although silent, kept stealing glances at Rose, who would turn away at moments notice, pink in the cheeks, and would take a drink of her pumpkin juice.

They decided it was time to return to the common room. They said good-bye to Dane, who sulkingly returned to Ravenclaw's table and decided to sit with the Scamander brothers. Clementine, Albus, and Rose hurried up the stairs, and through the portrait hole. Many Gryffindor's were inside, laughing and playing games. Some were even summoning snowballs up to the room. This was stopped, however, almost immediately. The fourth year students hadn't noticed the prefects sitting nearby. They tried to talk their way out of trouble, claiming to be practicing their charms homework.

Clementine, Albus, and Rose spotted James and Torr; they were sitting by the fire, playing another game of wizarding chess.

"Do you ever stop playing that game," asked Albus, as they gathered around; Albus taking a seat next to Torr, Rose on Torr's other side, and Clementine next to James, who hugged her. She shot him a furtive look. He smiled, and then returned to concentrate on his game.

"Why should we? We have nothing better to do," answered Torr.

"What about homework," asked Rose, rather cross.

"Relax, cuz, we'll do it eventually," laughed James.

While James and Torr played their chess game, Clementine, Albus, and Rose worked on their potions essay, 'How to brew a proper cold remedy, and how the remedy works'.

"This is completely insane," said Albus, reviewing what he had written. Rose had already finished and was now working on her transfiguration homework.

"It is not," said Rose, frustrated. "You always complain about the homework when it's easiest. Now shut up and do it."

Albus looked unnerved, but shut his mouth and continued with his essay. Clementine was putting the final touches on hers. Hours later, they had finished. The common room steadily became emptier, until they were the only ones left. James and Torr were on their fourth chess game, Albus had taken out his Marauder's Map, Rose was looking over each of their essay's, and Clementine was watching James and Torr play. It was nearing one o' clock in the morning, and just as Rose yawned, and Clementine proclaimed she was going to bed, Albus gasped.

"What is it," said Rose, her heart thumping in her chest as if something horrible had happened.

"Come, look at this, now," he said, with an edge in his voice.

Rose and Clementine rushed over to him; James and Torr just gaped. They peered down at the Marauder's Map. Mostly everyone was in his or her respective places. Peeves was jumping around the third floor, but his dot was not the only one lurking about. They spotted two more dots, walking down the seventh floor corridor, and finally stopping by a nook. The dots were labeled "Viktorya Higter" and "Gordon Brom".

"What in the world," started Rose, but Clementine intervened.

"What does she think she is doing? She could get into loads of trouble for this!"

"What's going on," asked Torr. James and Torr looked at Clementine inquiringly.

"Seems our little sis fancied herself a moonlit stroll with her boyfriend," she replied. James looked jealous, Torr infuriated.

"I knew that boy was no good! She could get in big trouble for that! We have to go and stop her," Torr raged, pacing in front of the fire, flailing his arms with every other word he spoke.

"Whoa, calm down Torr, you're going to wake everyone up," said James, waving him to sit back down.

"Yeah, shut your big mouth. You can't just go and confront her, you'll just be in as big a trouble as they will be," Clementine said.

"Well, what do you propose we do," he asked.

"I don't know," she said.

"Look, none of us can do anything, unless we want to compromise being in trouble too," said Rose. "I'm going to go to bed, it is much to late. Just let your sister figure things out on her own. She isn't thick."

"She acting like it," said Torr under his breath as Rose went up to the girl's dormitory.

"I better get to sleep too," said Albus with a yawn. "She'll be okay."

"Before you go, can I borrow the map," ask Clementine.

"Oh, yeah, just please be careful with it," he replied, handing the map to her.

"I will."

Torr was very red. He still looked angry.

"I shouldn't stand for this. Had this been a different night, I would have marched over to her immediately. Lucky for her, I'm too exhausted. I am going to bed. Good night."

He stormed off toward his dormitory before Clementine or James could say anything else. This was the first time they had been alone together since the kissing incident. James looked at her with excited eyes.

"I have an idea," he said. "Wait here, will you?" Without letting her reply, he rushed off to the boy's dormitory. A few moments later, he rushed back down, and sat next to her.

"We can go and confront her without being seen." He held up a giant lump of cloth. Clementine reached for it, and found that it was incredibly light. She let it drape to the floor, and then she gasped.

"It's an invisibility cloak," she exclaimed.

"Yup. We can use it to go and confront your sister. I didn't want to say anything with everyone else here, because we all wouldn't fit under it, but me and you can."

They pulled the cloak over themselves. Clementine glanced at the map, and saw that her sister and Gordon were still in the nook. James's eyes glimmered with the excitement of adventure. This was definitely his forte.

"Come on," he said, taking Clementine's hand, and whisking her out of the portrait hole.

They tiptoed down the corridor. Their footsteps still slightly echoed, but that did not concern them at the moment. Viktorya and Gordon were still in their nook, and no one else was outside. There was no doubt that James had done this before. He was much more quiet and steady than was Clementine. Her hair was back to its original turquoise color. She was eager for thrill, and this served it perfectly, her mind not even caring if they were caught. Finally, they were just around the corner of where the nook was. They could hear Viktorya and Gordon's whispers, but could not make out what they were saying. They got closer, moving much more slowly and silently.

Finally, they reached them. Viktorya and Gordon were completely oblivious to them. Viktorya and Gordon moved to kiss, butt James had whipped off the invisibility cloak just before their lips met.

"What the—" shouted Gordon, before Viktorya put her hand over his mouth.

"Fancy yourself a romantic moonlit walk as well," jeered Viktorya, looking at James and Clementine's joined hands. Clementine dropped his hand immediately.

"No," Clementine retorted, "we just came down together because we were the last ones up. What in the heck do you think you are doing wandering about the castle this late at night?"

"Since when have you been the boss of me- telling me what I can and can't do? Anyways, Gordon and I like to do things on impulse. We hardly get any privacy, and, well, nighttime it the only time we really get any," she finished in a hushed whisper.

"That isn't what Torr told me," said James with a frown. "Torr told me that he can hardly go anywhere without seeing you two canoodling!"

Clementine giggled at the word 'canoodle'. James blushed.

"Well, it's none of anyone's business what we do. So please, just go back to your own dormitory and leave us be. We've never been close to being caught, so we'll be okay," said Gordon, but before he could say anymore, they heard a noise around the corner.

Clementine's heart hammered against her chest. She whipped around, then, realizing she was still holding the Marauder's Map, she looked down, and saw a dot labeled "Freemir Crow".

"Oh no," she whispered, but that was all she could muster before the caretaker rounded the corner.

"Well, well. What do we have here," Crow asked himself.

Clementine quickly wiped the map clean and stuffed it out of view, James stowing the cloak in his pocket, Viktorya and Gordon jumping up, anger crossing their faces.

"Look what you've done," whispered Viktorya angrily at her sister. Clementine ignored her. She did not want them to be in trouble.

"Follow me," said the caretaker, his yellowed teeth beamed in satisfaction.

The four clambered along behind him, no longer worrying about stepping quietly. They reached the caretakers office and were swept inside by the flick of Mr. Crow's wand.

"Sit down," he said, and four chairs hit them behind the knees that buckled into their seats. "Fancied yourselves a little nighttime stroll, eh," he said, turning to face them. "Thought you wouldn't be caught, eh? Well, you were wrong, you were. Wrong indeed." He was shuffling through a dingy looking notebook. "Yes," he said whispering to himself. "Detention. Detention."

Viktorya and Gordon were glaring at James and Clementine.

"Lucky for you," said the caretaker suddenly, "Winter break starts this coming weekend. You will do your detentions the weekend after you return. Names," he asked conjuring a quill and detention slips, "Except you, Potter. I already know you." He looked at him maliciously. They gave them their names, albeit reluctantly. "Best get back to your dormitories, before you cause anymore trouble," he added as they left the room.

Viktorya and Gordon stalked off before they could discuss what just happened. Clementine and James walked back to the common room in silence. Upon their return, they said good night, and fell asleep instantly.


	11. Chapter 11: The Winter Woes: Part 1

**Chapter 11: The Winter Woes: Part 1**

Clementine woke with a start. She sat up in the warm and cozy bed she was unfamiliar with and stared around the darkened room. Her sister was asleep above her; the bunk beds in the Potter's house made a lot more room. She looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was showing 4:37 A.M. She yawned. She must have been dreaming about the scary werewolf attacks again.

She looked outside of the window. Snow was falling heavily. The sill was completely covered with snow, and it was building at a rapid speed. Her eyes were automatically drawn to the brilliant moon; it was full and unusually luminous. Her mind wandered to her poor helpless mother, sitting isolated in a hospital ward- a scary beast but with her own mind. Clementine forced the horrible image from her mind, and curled back up into bed.

Someone was moving downstairs. She could hear hushed voices making their way slowly up the stairs. She stared towards the door. She heard footsteps move toward Torr and James' room, and their door opened.

"What… What is it," she heard her brother ask groggily.

"Shhhhhh," said a voice. Next, the footsteps were moving toward her room. The door opened, and light flooded the room. Ginny was standing in the doorway. Torr was behind her, his eyes half closed and his hand was covering his mouth to stifle an abnormally loud yawn.

Ginny walked over to where Clementine was pretending to sleep. Ginny shook Clementine. She opened her eyelids, and Ginny's face was very close to her own. It looked mournful. Clementine bolted up, wanting to know, yet not wanting to know, what was going on. She got up so fast that Viktorya was awoken. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, and said, "What time is it," in a slow and cracked voice.

"It's about your mother," Ginny started. Every one of the Higter's were now listening intently. "We just received word from a healer at 's. Your mother is in very serious condition. She has been becoming weaker and weaker over the past few weeks, and this last transformation did not go well. They can't tell for sure how bad it is until she is back to her natural human state," she said, with a tone of deepest sympathy. By the look of their faces, she added, "We can take you to St. Mungo's now if you would like, or you can rest a little longer and we can go in the morning. We won't know anything more until tomorrow, anyways."

They just stared. They barely saw their mother a week ago. She seemed fine, but was losing her memory. She couldn't remember their names, nor her own, but still recognized them as her children. They didn't know what to say. Torr had sat in the chair at the desk. His face was covered with his hands. Clementine's mouth was hanging open, and Viktorya sniffed.

"We'll wait until tomorrow, then," said Ginny, when nobody answered. "Lets hope for the best." She hugged each one of them, and then motioned Torr back to his room. Clementine and Viktorya did not say a word to each other, but just slumped back into their beds and fell into an uneasy sleep.

They woke up after what seemed like only ten minutes. It was light outside now, and the snow had stopped falling. Clementine and Viktorya got up, stretching and yawning, and pulled on their Muggle attire. They went downstairs. They found James, Torr, Aden, Lily, Albus, Ginny, and Harry sitting around a very large dining table. They were eating a generous breakfast. Clementine and Viktorya sat, and helped themselves to some pancakes, eggs, and pumpkin juice. Finally, they finished, put on winter gear, and took a portkey to the entrance of St. Mungo's.

They arrived. They stepped into the entrance so as to get out of the winter storm, now blowing snow into the open door, but which dissipated as soon as it reached the warm indoors. It was jammed packed. Whether it was because of family members visiting loved one's during the holidays, or because of an increase of needed health assistance, Clementine did not know. They already knew where to go, thanks to their many visits in the recent past. Floor One of St. Mungo's held those who have creature induced injuries.

They entered the long corridor, with many doors to patient rooms along one side. They passed the room in which there mother had been held all the times they visited her. It was empty, and a healer was inside, waving his wand vigorously. Whatever spell he was saying was cleaning the room, which looked as if someone had decimated it. Clementine tore her eyes from the scene. She didn't want her imagination to get the best of her.

They continued on their way, and finally met one last door. There was a small window on it, but it was obscured by a screen that had been pulled down over it. Clementine stole a glance at her sister. She looked harried, and she was twiddling her thumbs. The door had a large bone and wand, crossed, on it. A sign hung in the middle of it saying "Emma Higter". The door was locked.

"Well, I think its safe to safe we should wait here," Ginny said, looking at the Higter children.

Harry waved his wand and conjured enough chairs for them to sit. Moments later, the healer in the room their mother used to be in moved toward them, looking nervous. He finally reached them. He was short, bald, and was wearing robes of orange. He looked somewhat like a Buddhist monk.

"Hello, hello," he said, not meeting their eyes.

Clementine's stomach plummeted.

"We are tending to your mum very tentatively," he said as he was fiddling with his hands. He addressed Torr because he was oldest. "She isn't doing well. You, er, can wait in the first floor waiting room, just around the corner here, until we can disclose more information." He left before anyone could say anything.

They silently walked around the corner, dragging the chairs with them. The waiting room was surprisingly empty. There were only two others inside. They gathered around each other, still as silent as can be. All of the Potter children were there. James sat next to Clementine. Torr eyed them suspiciously, but someone heading toward them caught his eye. A boy with shaggy brown hair, and big hazel eyes had entered the room, and cried "Viktorya!"

Viktorya got up and ran over to Gordon, who pulled her into a big hug, and lifted her off her feet. Torr rolled his eyes, crossed his arms and looked the other way. Clementine just put her head back down, when the nervous healer came back in the room, and asked for Torr. Harry looked at Torr as if he should go with him, but just nodded, and Torr got up and followed the healer around the corner and out of sight.

It was as if the clock was not moving at all and everything was suspended in that moment in time. Finally, Torr came back around the corner, with bloodshot eyes, and a sodden handkerchief. Clementine knew this couldn't be good. They all looked up at Torr, imploringly. He shook his head, and Viktorya and Clementine simultaneously burst into tears. Their little brother, Aden, had silent tears running down his face. Ginny looked perturbed. Harry was holding and rubbing her hand, looking around at the rest of the kids.

James was comforting Clementine, Gordon was comforting Viktorya. Torr, Aden, and Lily were in a group hug. The healer, who had notified Torr of the news of their mother's death, motioned them to follow him again. Ginny and the rest of her kids went down to the main lobby to wait for the others. Harry came with the Higter children, knowing that some kind of paperwork would need to be filled out with an adult.

*** * ***

After several days of learning about her mother's death, Clementine could not shake the sinking feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. She hardly ate, no matter how much James and Torr tried to persuade her. Harry tried to talk to her, he knew what it was like to mourn, but she could not face dealing with it. Viktorya was quite cheerful despite what had happened. Gordon was staying with them for the remainder of the holiday.

A week after the death, they held a small funeral at a nearby church. None of them were very spiritual, but it seemed like the right thing to do. Their mother's will was discovered, and in it, she declared her wish to be cremated. She left everything to her children, but they couldn't do anything about it because they were all underage and had to be under adult supervision. When the ceremony had finished, and they were on their way outside, a Muggle man came up to Harry. He looked familiar, but Clementine could not put her finger on it. He was tall, had brown hair, and green eyes. He looked a bit shaggy, as if he were homeless, but not for long. Harry nodded his head and pointed toward where Clementine, Viktorya, Aden, and Torr stood. The man advanced toward them. He reached Torr first, and held out a hand to shake. Confused, Torr took his hand, and said, "Um, Hi. I'm Torr. And, you are?"

"Oh, right. Of course you wouldn't remember me. You kids were so young. I regret it deeply," he said. They still didn't understand, and it was clear that he didn't want to explain.

"Well, uh," he continued, turning bright red, "I am your father. I'm John Orion. "

They just stared. It was evident they never thought that they would meet their father again. Noticing their silence, John talked again.

"I heard about Emma, er, your mum. I came here to make sure you were all… alright. I figured you were staying with that man over there," he indicated Harry.

"Well, yes, we are," said Clementine, clearly voicing her dislike at the man who had left their mother to raise them by herself. Viktorya wouldn't even meet his eyes.

John noted all of this, and he said, "Look, since the day I left your mother I thought of nothing but you kids. But she kept you so well hidden; I could never come near you. I don't understand it myself. It was like magic, or something." He stood there scratching his head, as if he were in deep contemplation. Clementine, Viktorya, and Torr all caught each other's eye.

Clementine whispered into Torr's ear, "Did he not know our mother was a witch?"

Torr merely shrugged, and looked back at his father.

"So, er, you didn't know our mum's secret, then?"

"Secret? What do you mean," John said, baffled.

"Well," said Torr slowly, wondering if he should tell him. He decided to. "Our mother was a witch."

John laughed. "You were always the mischievous one, you were."

"He isn't joking around," cut in Clementine, angrily. "Our mum was a witch, and we're all students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Except Aden, he is too young, but he'll be starting next September."

John still laughed and looked from Clementine to Torr. "Looks like you picked up a thing or two from your brother."

Viktorya walked away dragging Aden by the hand with her. She marched over to Harry, told him something, and he came back with them.

"Hello, sir," said Harry, "I'm Harry Potter. And, you are?"

"Oh, er, right," said John, "I'm John Orion. I am their father."

Harry looked shocked, but shook his hand.

"So what seems to be the problem here," Harry said, looking around at the children.

"He doesn't believe we're wizards," said Torr, looking at Harry.

"Kids these days. Can't believe half of the rubbish they come up with, huh, Harry," John laughed, clapping Harry on the back. But when Harry did not laugh back, his smile faltered. "You can't… Can't, be… serious…" he stammered. Harry nodded his head. Harry pulled out his wand, picked up a stick, and made it tap dance on his hand.

"Blimey! Magic? But… Well, that does explain a lot," he said, as Harry stowed his wand back inside of his cloak. "Well, er, kids," he addressed them, "I would like for you to come visit me sometime. Er, as long as you want too. Um, I don't have a place to live at the moment, but, er, when I do, you are welcome to come stay with me."

"Our mother left us her house. I'm sure you remember where it is. I think, since you're homeless, you could live there, until you get situated," said Torr, determinedly.

"Really," said John, hopefully. "I mean, I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be. We're staying with Harry for now. We can't live there without an adult anyways," said Torr, as he handed his father the keys. John took them without hesitation.

"You kids won't regret it! You could live in the house now. I'll be there, I'm an adult."

"Well, there is a week left of winter vacation. I would like to stay with Harry for that, but I can see us definitely coming home for summer with you," said Torr, and John's face lightened up, and he looked a little bit less shaggy.

"I can't thank you enough. I can't wait to see you kids," he said. He gave them all a hug, and waved good-bye.


	12. Chapter 11: The Winter Woes: Part 2

**Chapter 11: The Winter Woes: Part 2**

Their last week of winter break seemed to be flying by. It was Friday; two days before they had to head back to the castle. The Higter's seemed to be doing a lot better, though having lost a parent, but gaining one at the same time. Gordon was keeping Viktorya preoccupied, so she had hardly anytime to dwell on the melancholy atmosphere. The snow let up, and the kids spent most of their time outdoors, throwing snowballs at each other, and building snowmen. Rose came by, and was spending the last weekend with them.

"This is quite fun," she said, forming a large snowball in her gloved hand, and aiming it right at James' face. She threw it and it hit him square in the back of the head. He turned around, and had many snowballs and was pelting them directly at Clementine and Rose, who dove for cover behind a mound of snow. James laughed, but was hit once again, unexpectedly, by his accomplice, Torr, who had staggered to the ground because he was laughing so hard. James, stunned, still had snow on his face and was spitting some out of his open mouth. He had one last snowball, and he threw it at Torr, but it missed.

Later that night, Teddy Lupin, Victoire, Ron, Hugo, and Hermione Weasley joined the Potter's and Higter children for dinner. Teddy, with neon green hair and a very mischievous grin, announced that he and Victoire were engaged to be married. They had a celebratory toast. Victoire's long chic strawberry-blonde hair glittered in the dimmed light, and she was smiling graciously. James was boasting loudly that he knew they would get married ever since he caught them kissing at Kings Cross Station.

"Forgot to mention the other bit of good news, sweetie," Victoire said to Teddy. He grinned at her, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ah, yes. Although its happy for me, its not so good either," he said, in a somewhat strained voice. The kids at the table looked at him inquiringly. So he continued. "Well, your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lamond, has gone missing, and the ministry hasn't been able to uncover where he might be."

The atmosphere at the table changed. Harry did not talk about work much because many disappearances have been happening and he wasn't allowed to give out information.

"But, the Prophet hasn't said anything about it," cried Rose, who was very fond of Professor Lamond.

"Of course not. They don't want to mention it quite yet, as it has only been a couple of days," said Harry, looking displeased. They all knew how much he despised the news portion of the Prophet, but couldn't say anything outwardly about it because Ginny was employed in the Sports department with them.

Ron shifted in his chair and said, "We've been working around the clock on it, but since there are hardly any clues to go by, the ministry, and Hogwarts has had to think quickly."

"So," said Teddy, continuing off of Ron's response, "They have had to replace him for the meantime, and I was offered the job! I accepted, of course. I wanted it since I graduated two years ago, but Lamond wasn't going to retire, and McGonagall said I was much too young."

The dining table erupted in noise as they all congratulated and patted his back.

"How wonderful, Teddy," exclaimed Hermione. "Your father was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we," she indicated Harry, Ron, and Ginny, "ever had! You'll be amazing, I just know it!"

Teddy beamed at the room. After everyone had finished dessert, the Weasley's and Teddy bid them good night, and jumped into the emerald green flames and out of sight. At very bad timing, Albus had sudden inspiration to ask Teddy about Blake Snape, but he was gone before he could ask anything.

"What was it you were going to ask Teddy, Al," asked Harry, wondering why his son wouldn't confide the question in him.

"Well, it was about a kid at school," Albus started, but Ginny interrupted him.

"Is it that Scorpius? I knew he was bad," she said, looking at Harry.

"No… Well, sort of. Its really about a kid he has been hanging out with," said Albus. "Well, I was looking at the Marauder's Map and I noticed something peculiar. It showed Scorpius moving toward us, but he wasn't alone. The dot next to him was labeled Blake Snape." He was looking at his dad, who just furrowed his brow. When he didn't answer, Albus continued. "I wanted to ask Teddy if he knew anything about it because he works in that department at the ministry. He would know if a wizard with the surname Snape was born."

"That's very strange. Snape is an uncommon surname, and there is no possible way Severus could have had a kid. Yes, maybe you should write to Teddy, I'm quite interested now, myself. Go ahead and take Whisper, she knows where to find Teddy."

Without another word, Albus, Clementine, and Viktorya rushed up to the room, and began to write the letter. The finished product was nearly perfect, and they tied the parchment to Whisper's leg, and let her out of the window.

"There. Hopefully, he'll get back to us soon," said Albus, clearly exuberant.

"Well, if he doesn't get back to us this weekend, then we still won't have to wait long since he'll be at Hogwarts now," said Clementine. "Perhaps we should send a letter to Rose telling her what we did so that she won't be lost when we get a reply."

"Good idea," said Albus, unrolling another bit of parchment, and scribbled hurriedly across it.

"There," he said, blowing on the ink for it to dry. He rolled it back up, and set it on his desk, waiting for Whisper to come back. Clementine and Viktorya said goodnight, and left the room.

The weekend was over before they knew it. James, Torr, Gordon, Albus, Viktorya, and Clementine were by the fireplace, waiting to return to Hogwarts. They each grabbed a pinch of floo powder, and disappeared, one by one, into the emerald flames.


	13. Chapter 12: The Detention Shack

**Chapter 12: The Detention Shack**

The school week started with excitement. The news that there was a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher spread quickly over the holiday. James and Clementine, however, felt quite the contrary. They were not looking forward to the week, because they knew that at weeks end, they would have to complete their detention. Viktorya and Gordon, who had completely forgotten about it until they reached the school, avoided Clementine and James as much as possible, so as not to associate themselves with such rule-breakers.

The only thing Clementine was looking forward to was hearing more about Blake Snape. Albus and Rose were excited too, and the three of them looked at Teddy imploringly every time they went to class. It wasn't until Wednesday, however, that they got a response.

"Next week, we'll begin our research of minor hexes and what we can do to repel them. I want a 12-inch essay on a hex of your choosing and tell me the best way to shield yourself from it. Due no later than Monday," said Teddy, the scrapes of many chairs sliding across the floor almost swallowed the last part. "You three," he indicated Albus, Rose, and Clementine, "I want to talk to you when the room clears."

They looked at each other, wondering if they were being held back because they did something wrong or because they were going to find out a little bit more about Blake Snape.

The room finally cleared out. Clementine, Albus, and Rose were still sitting in their desks waiting for Teddy to speak.

"Dane, can you please wait outside while I speak to these three," said Teddy, kindly, and Dane, who the three had not noticed, stepped outside without a word.

"You may have been wondering why it has taken me so long to reply to your question you sent me over winter break," he said, and when they simply nodded, he continued. "Well, the reason is because I can't really remember, and because I no longer work in the wizard registry at the ministry, so I can't just go parading in and asking about some kid."

They looked highly disappointed, and Teddy clearly saw this.

"Now, now. Don't be disappointed yet." They looked up at him, curious as to what he was going to do. "It just so happens that I do remember reading a register I thought was peculiar because of the surname Snape. I don't know the exact details, but I have to return to my old office this Friday to retrieve my belongings. This gives me an excuse to be there, and I can inquire further."

The three of them looked exuberant. They couldn't have asked for it to be much better.

"One more thing," Teddy said, as they made to leave. "I won't write it in a letter to you. Just meet me in my office Saturday night, around 7:00 p.m. I can tell you then. Off you go. You must eat lunch," and he shooed them out of the room. Dane entered as they left, eyeing Rose. When she caught his eye, he turned his head quickly, and before he disappeared into the room, Clementine thought she saw him blush.

"Can you believe it," asked Albus, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Well, its not like I'm going to be around to find out," said Clementine, through gritted teeth.

"What are you-" started Albus, but Rose cut it.

"Oh no! You have that detention, don't you?"

"Yes," said Clementine gloomily.

"Well, don't fret, we'll tell you when you are done," said Albus.

"Oh, alright," said Clementine. She wanted to find out from Teddy but this was better than not finding out at all.

"What was up with Dane seeing Teddy? That's the second time I've seen him stay after class this week," said Albus.

"Isn't it obvious," asked Rose, and when Albus looked at her interested, she didn't go on, and he didn't press the issue.

They ate their lunch and headed to Herbology. Clementine enjoyed the lessons they had with Professor Longbottom. He always talked so excitedly about plants. Clementine had always had an interest in plants, especially because she was great at potions, which encompassed the use of many of the plants they were studying. Today, they were working on a type of fern that had little red berries on it.

"Good afternoon, class," said Neville.

"Good afternoon, Professor Longbottom," they replied.

The trio was fortunate to meet Neville and Hannah's newborn child the previous summer. They had a kid much later than the rest of their parents, but it was great nonetheless.

"Today, we'll be replanting these magical ferns. Usually, ferns do not have flowers, but this one is different. The red berries are used in many potions and can be eaten raw," he addressed them. "I wouldn't eat them though," he said as one boy put one in his mouth and he turned a delicate shade of purple. "They tend to cause the person who eats a raw one a different color, and they are extremely bitter. When they are stewed in a potion, the ingredient, lasire, is dissipated so it does not have the color side effect. It is extremely useful in cold remedies, as well as remedies for bone health. Ten points to Hufflepuff for Jason demonstrating unwillingly for us."

As Neville was the head of Gryffindor house, he took pleasure in awarding the Gryffindor's points whenever possible, but could not help himself award points to others when an unyielding first year made him laugh.

Class ended on an enjoyable note, as Clementine and Albus dared each other to eat a berry. Albus turned a baby blue color, while Clementine turned a deep crimson that made her turquoise hair pop. Rose looked unsupportive, but laughed as the baby blue developed into patches, so that Albus looked like a strange spotted leopard.

The rest of the week passed by; the students entertained themselves with magic snowball fights. Rose wondered if the berries from the fern they were studying in Herbology could be used as paint, so Albus and Clementine loaded their pockets with them, and headed for the snow. They each grabbed a rock and crushed them, releasing the inner juices, and dropped the berries into the snow. Suddenly, giant portions of the snow would turn a magnificent color. The first patch was lime green, the next a heliotrope. Soon, the entire ground looked like a rainbow, and each snowball that hit someone would color them as if they had been hit with a paintball.

Saturday was upon them before they knew it. At 7:00 p.m. James, Clementine, Albus, and Rose exited Gryffindor tower and headed toward their respective places. They broke away and James and Clementine walked silently together toward Crow's office.

They reached the room. Viktorya and Gordon were already standing hand-in-hand outside. They glared at James and Clementine, who merely rolled their eyes and waited with them. Moments later, the rickety wooden door to Crow's office opened, and he limped his way out.

"What happened to you," said James, with obvious restrained laughter.

"Some second year girls thought it would be funny to release a niffler with a dung bomb attached to its leg into my office. Needless to say, I slipped when I entered and was pelted by the little thing as it went running amok in the castle making the place more dirty," he said. He had obviously wanted tell someone.

James shifted guiltily where he stood, still suppressing laughter. Clementine just shook her head, smiling to herself, and Viktorya and Gordon just stared at Mr. Crow as if they felt sorry for him.

"That doesn't matter now," he said harshly. "You have detention to complete. You will follow me now." And he proceeded to move toward the staircase. They followed Mr. Crow down the stairs and into the Entrance Hall. Clementine was on the verge of asking if their detention was going to be in the dungeons, when Mr. Crow moved toward the giant oak front doors.

"We're going outside," Clementine whispered to James, who shrugged.

They went out of the doors and onto the grounds. Not to far ahead, the saw a very large silhouette that soon formed into the shape of Hagrid.

"Yes! Hagrid," shouted James, so loudly that Clementine, Viktorya, and Gordon startled.

"Oh, you think you'll have a great time with Hagrid. But just you wait," said Mr. Crow, a hint of glee in his tone.

"Hello," Hagrid said, as they approached.

"Bye, bye," said Mr. Crow, and he left the kids with Hagrid as he head back up to the castle.

The moon was bright and nearly full again. The ground was still icy; random patches of color still lingered where Clementine, Albus, and Rose had put the red berries.

"Well, lets get this over with. Please follow me," said Hagrid, much more reserved than usual.

They followed him to a giant tree with bare branches. It was swaying lightly, but it wasn't just it branches. Was the whole tree moving?

"Hagrid, we aren't doing anything with the Whomping Willow, are we," asked James nervously.

"Well, yeh broke the rules didn't yeh," he asked in return.

"Well, we were actually just making sure these two didn't get caught," said Clementine matter-of-factly.

"That is why you wouldn't be in Ravenclaw," said Gordon smugly, Viktorya looking shocked.

"Don't call my sister stupid," she told him angrily.

"Well, she should have thought about what she was doing, then we would have been the only ones to get in trouble," said Gordon.

"Well," retorted James, getting angry, "maybe you shouldn't have been in Ravenclaw since you thought it wise to run amok in the castle oodling her sister!"

"Hey, stop it. Yeh have an hour tergether in the Shrieking Shack, so no fightin'," boomed Hagrid. They stopped at once.

"The Shrieking Shack," asked James, looking at Clementine and Viktorya.

"O' course," he said, as if it needed no more explaining. "Yeh'll be cleaning up the main room. Hogsmeade wants it cleaned up since it's been silent fer so long. Yeh'll be dustin and nailing in loose floorboards. I'll be outside since I can't fit."

He took his wand (which replaced his old pink umbrella, since his name had been cleared), and made a twig touch a knot that was at the base of the tree. The sway ceased immediately.

"In yeh go," he said.

They entered through the trunk. It was a small narrow passage. They were just short enough to fit. They made their way down until they reached a shabby wooden door. James went first, wand drawn as if something would flock at them.

"Lumos Maxima," he said, and a ball of light shot from his wand and it hung in mid air. The room was very dingy. Dust coated ever inch of the room. It was obvious nobody had been inside for years.

"How are we supposed to clean this," said Clementine, and before any of them could answer, a giant silver bear came into view.

"No magic is to be used. Only what you find in the bucket." It vanished.

"What in the world," started James, but Gordon cut him off.

"That was a talking patronus," he said. "It must have been Hagrid's."

Clementine and James rolled their eyes in unison, and found the bucket the patronus had mention. There were two hammers, a giant box of nails, and two feather dusters.

"Those dusters are not going to work in this mess," said Viktorya, emphasizing not.

"Well," said James, "Hagrid is outside. How is he going to know if we use magic or not?"

"Are you saying we should cheat," ask Viktorya, looking disapproving.

"Well, unless you want to get really dirty. You could just say Tergeo to remove the dirt. I'm not sure about how to nail the floorboards to the floor, so we'll have to do that manually," he said, knowledgeably.

"Tergeo," Gordon whispered, pointing his wand at a chair that sat covered in dust and cobwebs. Most of the dust had siphoned off and onto the floor.

"Look," said Clementine pointing at it, "It's green. It just looked like a musty grey before!"

James laughed. "Okay, Clem and Vikki, you take the dusting, while Gordon and I nail the floorboards back into place."

Gordon scoffed. Clementine shot him a dirty look. She moved toward James, grabbed the extra hammer and a handful of nails and then moved to a corner that had its floorboards ripped apart, and set to work.

"You know, I meant for you and Vikki to have the easy job," said James, grabbing the boards and putting them into place. Clementine grabbed some from his hand, brushing it sensually. Their eyes met, but Clementine looked back down straight away, and began to hammer the floorboard into place. The noise was profound as it ricocheted off of every wall and echoed throughout the room and the tunnel. It helped Clementine clear her mind, until James bent low and looked her straight in the face.

"Listen," he said, "Clem, I like you. A lot. I know you like me. Why don't we just go out?"

Clementine looked away. She was wondering when James would finally just say it, and all of the noise with the hammering gave him the perfect opportunity.

"I can't. I already told you. Vikki would scoff, Albus would probably de-friend me, and Rose. I don't know what she'd do. Plus, I am only twelve."

"And I'm thirteen. Age shouldn't be our excuse," he retorted. He brushed her turquoise hair from in front of her face to behind her ear. "We won't have to tell anyone. It could be a secret relationship."

Clementine considered him for a moment. It's true. She did like him. But secretly dating? That wouldn't be much fun. Or would it? It would be adventurous.

"Okay," she said after several moments silence, except for the loud bangs of her hammer hitting the nails into place. James smiled broadly, whipped around to see Viktorya and Gordon's back turned, and planted a kiss on Clementine's lips.


	14. Chapter 13: Tobias Snape, Jr

**Chapter 13: Tobias Snape, Jr.**

By the time Clementine and James entered the common room it was nearly empty. The only people inside were Albus and Rose who looked at them with wide eyes as they entered.

"Come, now, you have to know," said Albus.

"One moment," she said, and she turned to James who simply nodded and went to bed.

Clementine watched him go up the stairs and disappear behind the wall that concealed the boy dormitories. She finally made her way to where they were sitting, in front of the dying fire.

"Okay, so what did you find out," asked Clementine.

"This is completely unbelievable," said Albus.

"Yeah, we never thought this was possible," exclaimed Rose.

"Well, what is it," said Clementine, not wanting to be left in the cold.

But just then, they heard someone coming down the stairs from the boy's dormitory. Thinking of James, Clementine stood up and walked to the stairs. She soon realized that it wasn't James, but the fifth year prefect, Kevin.

"What are you first years doing up so late," he said, stifling a yawn.

"Oh, we had some homework to finish," said Rose, who shocked Albus and Clementine by lying to a superior.

"Then where are your book bags," he asked, noting the lack of school things they would need to finish their homework.

"Oh, right, well, you see," started Clementine, but he just held up a hand.

"You three better get to bed. You can talk tomorrow. Good night," he said, and he stood on the steps to make sure they went to their beds.

Clementine waited for Rose.

"We'll talk tomorrow," said Albus, and he was swept up the stairs and out of sight. Clementine and Rose turned around and marched up the stairs for the girl's dormitory.

"We'll tell you tomorrow. It is late," said Rose. Clementine simply nodded, pulled on her pajamas and laid down in bed, her mind swimming in thoughts from James to Snape.

*** * ***

They were sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating large portions.

"So, can you tell me now," said Clementine, gulping down orange juice. James was sitting next to her, Torr across from him. Albus was sitting across from Clementine.

"In a little bit, when we aren't surrounded by too many people," Rose replied from Clementine's other side.

Clementine was getting frustrated. She wanted to know already. They finished up their food, and said good-bye to Torr and James. Clementine nearly forgot about her brother when making the decision to go out with his best friend. She couldn't spend too much time with them without looking suspicious, so she and James agreed that they should continue with their every day actions.

Clementine followed Albus and Rose out into the grounds. They found a small, secluded area, and sat on the cool stone benches that magically sprung up at their arrival.

"Okay, so please tell me about Snape, I am tired of not knowing," said Clementine.

"Okay," started Rose. "Well, Severus Snape was the son of Eileen Prince and Tobias Snape. Tobias was a Muggle man. Severus was disappointed by that. His mother was relieved when he showed signs of magic; she had believed that because he had a Muggle father that he would not come to posses the magic she had," said Rose. Clementine already knew most of this, and she could not understand where Blake fit in with this.

"So," Albus continued from Rose, "Severus went off to school. During his third year, his mother was impregnated." Clementine gasped, but Albus continued as if she had not done so. "She gave birth before Severus returned home, and his father ran off with the child. So, Severus never knew of the brother he had."

Clementine just stared. She could not believe what she was hearing. "Severus had a… a… a… brother?"

"Yes," replied Rose.

"But, wouldn't he have eventually found out? I mean, his brother would have come to Hogwarts," she began, but Albus shook his head.

"As his brother, Tobias Snape, Jr., grew, he never showed any sign that he was remotely magical. Eileen's fear about Severus not being magical came true with her younger son, Tobias. He was a squib." Clementine's eyes were wide.

"Twelve years ago, Tobias married a woman named Lillian Brooks. They had a child. They named him Blake Snape. Voila. That is the boy that presents himself here today," finished Albus, a look of triumph on his face.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. During several moments, Clementine would open her mouth to speak, but would close it due to lack of knowing what to say. Finally, she spoke.

"That's just… just… incredible. Did you tell your dad's?"

"We sent a letter to them as soon as we left Teddy's office. This is shocking, very shocking," said Rose.

"Well, of course, Severus having a brother but not knowing--" started Clementine, but she was cut off by footsteps they heard move behind them. Then, someone spoke.

"So, found out about me, have you," said Blake Snape, who stepped out from behind a pillar along with Scorpius Malfoy, and a tall, thin black girl the trio didn't recognize. They each had their wands drawn.

"Look, we don't want any trouble," said Albus, drawing his wand as well.

"If you don't want any trouble, why have you all drawn your wands," said the girl they didn't recognize.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, your wands were drawn first. It's only reasonable that we draw ours too, in case you provoke an attack and we have to defend ourselves," countered Rose.

The girl threw back her head and laughed manically. The trio took a step back, somewhat afraid.

"Who told you about me, huh, Gryffindorks," sneered Snape.

"Who cares? You can't do anything to us," said Albus with a brave attempt.

"Well, what say you, Snape, Zabini," ask Scorpius, and before they could reply Scorpius shouted, "Furnunculus!"

At the same exact time, Albus shouted "Expelliarmus!" Clementine shouted, "Flipendo!" and Rose shouted "Protego!"

Scorpius, Blake, and the Zabini girl were thrown backwards by the power of the three spells shot at them. Rose's shield charm blocked the boil jinx Malfoy had sent their way. They heard footsteps moving toward them so they hurriedly stowed their wands into their robes, and made to leave.

"Oi, what's going on here," someone shouted, and seconds later it turned out to be Torr. James closely followed. He looked at Clementine and rushed up to her.

"Oh my god, are you okay," he said, Albus looking at them curiously.

"I'm fine, but I'm over here," said Albus, dusting himself off.

"Oh… right…" said James, forgetting that his relatives were there. He helped Rose dust herself off.

"What just happened," cried Torr, who was standing by the three stirring Slytherin's.

"Malfoy tried to attack us, so we defended ourselves," said Clementine.

"Well, we better get out of here before someone else comes running over," he replied. The five of them rushed away, not turning back to see if the Slytherin's had woken up.

They went back into the castle. On their way to Gryffindor tower, they bumped into Viktorya, Gordon, and Dane.

"I see you're hanging out with them again," said Albus addressing Dane.

Dane simply nodded. He looked raggedy and shaggy again. Rose was avoiding his eyes.

"What is your—" started Clementine but she stopped herself in mid sentence. Her eyes slid out of focus, her hand was held in the air slightly above her waist. The group just looked at her.

"What is your what, exactly," asked Gordon, looking stung as if what she said offended him.

Clementine's eyes came back into focus.

"Oh sorry, just thought of something I can use in my homework," she said, though she was staring at Dane.

"Well, what were you originally going to say," demanded Gordon.

Clementine was starting to like Gordon less and less.

"It doesn't matter now. I need to talk to Rose. Privately."

Rose looked shocked, Albus was taken aback.

"Me? Alone? But, why," she asked.

"Just come." Clementine grabbed her arm and they marched away.

"What is this about," asked Rose, yanking her arm away from Clementine.

"On Wednesday, when we went to see Teddy to find out about Snape, we saw Dane. You said, 'It's obvious', and at the time I had no idea what you were talking about. But now… He's…" But Clementine didn't have to finish. Rose nodded.

"I was wondering when you were going to string it together. I figured you knew before the rest of us. But when I mentioned it, you looked clueless," she said.

"And he keeps looking at you because he knows you know," said Clementine, and she was surprised to see Rose flush.

"Well, possibly," she said, looking embarrassed.

"He likes you," shouted Clementine before she clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh…" cried Rose, redder than ever. "Don't say anything more about it. He kind of frightens me. Look, we better get back up to the common room. Albus is going to have a fit if we leave him in the cold."

"Do you think we should tell him," Clementine asked.

"No. We shouldn't say anything. It's Dane's secret. If I thought he wanted people to know, I would have told both of you," Rose replied.

"Right," said Clementine, "But what do we tell Albus?"

"Lucky for us, he is pretty gullible. Lets just tell him you thought you had a break-through with a potion so you wanted to run it by me before you showed it to Professor Slughorn."

"And, if he asks why I wanted to ask you specifically," Clementine asked.

"Easy. Just tell him that you wanted to surprise him, but it didn't happen the way you thought it would," Rose finished.

They reached the common room. Fortunately for them Albus bought their story.

"Too bad it didn't work," he said, frowning.

Rose and Clementine exchanged guilty faces.

They decided to skip lunch. An owl rapped on the window of the common room. Rose, noticing that it was a Daily Prophet owl, opened it and dropped the knuts into its pouch and untied the newspaper.

"Anything," asked Albus, peering up at her while she unfurled it.

Her eyes were moving swiftly across the pages, turning them with several glances.

"Oh goodness," said Rose, folding up her paper quickly and putting it away.

"What do you mean by that," asked Albus.

"Well, it just said that Rita Skeeter would be visiting Hogwarts next week," she said, avoiding their gaze.


	15. Chapter 14: The Potter Problem

**Chapter 14: The Potter Problem**

Albus had a hard time paying attention in class. Ever since he heard Rita Skeeter was coming to Hogwarts, he hadn't been able to eat, sleep, or even think properly.

"Well, it won't do yeh any good ter dwell on it," said Hagrid, on an abnormally warm day. Rita Skeeter would be arriving tomorrow.

"I just can't shake the feeling that she is going to wreak havoc on my family," Albus said sadly.

"It's in her nature. Yer father never told yeh what she did ter me," he asked gruffly, clearly remembering something very unpleasant.

James, who had come down with them, looked up at Hagrid imploringly.

"You mean when she wrote about you being half giant," he asked. Hagrid merely shook his head and refilled their mugs with fresh yarrow tea.

"The best thing yeh can do it save yer dignity. Don't let that foul witch keep yeh down," he finished. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Yes, I guess you're right, Hagrid," said Albus silently.

They said good-bye to Hagrid, and left without another word.

"Just don't give Skeeter any motive to pick on you," said Clementine, hoping to pick Albus' spirit up.

"I already have. I'm Harry Potter's son, in case you haven't noticed," he snapped.

"Hey now, I'm just as much Harry's son as you are. Besides, I'm older, more talented, and on the Quidditch team. There is no doubt about the fact that she is going to want to pick on me," replied James. "You don't see me squirming about. Just relax. If she writes a bunch of lies, at least we'll know the truth."

* * *

Albus was fidgety all morning. He knocked over his orange juice during breakfast, and collided with a group of sixth-year Slytherin's on his way to flying class.

"This is a mess," he cried, his book bag drenched in ink from the bottles that broke during the collision.

"Don't worry about it. We'll ask Professor Bell to clean it up for you," said Rose, as they crossed the lawn.

"Wait, James showed me something the night we had detention," said Clementine. She whipped out her wand and said, "Tergeo!" The ink was completely gone.

"What about the broken bottle," he asked.

Rose rolled her eyes, pulled out her wand and said, "Take out the broken pieces."

Albus reached into his bag and pulled out the large pieces of broken glass. Rose pointed her wand at them and said "Reparo!"

They reached the Quidditch pitch to find Professor Bell in a very deep conversation with a blonde witch Clementine didn't recognize right away. Albus gasped. The two women stopped talking.

"Right," Professor Bell said, as the rest of the class gathered around. "This here is Rita Skeeter." She had a slight look of disgust on her face. Rita Skeeter seemed not to notice. "Some of you may know her. She is an ex-reporter of the Daily Prophet, and is now an authorized biographer."

"Now, now. I'm not an ex-reporter. I still write for the Witch Weekly occasionally," Rita Skeeter said.

Some of the students clapped, others looked nauseous. Albus turned a brilliant shade of green.

"Ms. Skeeter has asked kindly if she could sit in on today's lesson. I have agreed. So, please, represent me well," Professor Bell finished.

Students glanced at their neighbors with nervous faces. Albus' face turned chalk white.

"She is going to be watching?" Albus whispered.

"Looks like it," said Rose.

"Well class, you know the procedure. Grab your brooms and take to the sky. I just want to observe today, and Ms. Skeeter would as well."

The class moved at once, each seizing a broom. Rita Skeeter and Professor Bell each took a broom too, and automatically zoomed into the air, hovering about twenty feet from the ground to observe the first years. Albus, Rose, and Clementine mounted their brooms and pushed off of the ground. The air whipped through their hair as they flew higher and higher. Clementine noticed Rita's eyes on the three of them. She had taken a note pad out of her shoulder purse and an acid green quill was magically hovering over it, darting back and forth.

"She's watching us," Clementine yelled over the rushing air to Rose and Albus.

Rose nodded and Albus turned green again. His broom gave a nasty lurch as his confidence plummeted and he was bucked off. Instinctively, he raised his arms and caught a hold of the handle, and was dangling from the broom like bait for a shark.

"Oh no," said Rose, tilting her head to the side and considering what to do. Clementine wasted no time in thinking as she raced her broom right under him.

"Albus, hang on, okay?" she asked. She moved gently upward just so that Albus' feet touched the back of her broom. "Jump, Al. Trust me."

She heard him gulp. Albus closed his eyes and released his hands from his broom. He fell right onto Clementine's broom, which sunk slightly due to the extra weight.

"Whew. That was close," said Albus, who wrapped his arms around Clementine's waist as they descended toward the ground. Rita Skeeter's eyes were on them hungrily. They heard Professor Bell's whistle, so they put their brooms away, and began to head back toward the castle.

"Potter. Excuse me, Potter," Rita Skeeter called after them. Albus turned around. Clementine and Rose mimicked him.

"What do you want," asked Albus hoarsely.

"I would just like to give you a small interview. It's for a book I plan on publishing very soon. Would you be so kind as to help me," she said with a twisted smile.

"No he wouldn't, you bloody old cow. Get out of our face," said Clementine, narrowing her eyes and wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Oh, and who are you my dear," Rita asked, giving her a look just as nasty.

"Please, just leave us alone. We aren't interested in helping further your career," said Rose shrewdly, and she turned Clementine and Albus around to continue their walk to the castle.

"Oh, now I recognize you. Your mother gave me quite a bit of problems back in her Hogwart's days," she yelled after them, but they continued forward as if they had not heard her.

Rose rolled her eyes and said, "Mother said not to get involved with her. She made everyone that was reluctant to help her, look bad. Don't perpetuate it."

"So, did she ever register herself as an animangus?" asked Albus.

"Yes. She didn't want anyone else being able to black mail her, so she just did it. Not many people know still, though," said Rose.

They reached the Great Hall, and made their way to the Gryffindor table. They took a seat next to James and Torr.

"Did you see Rita Skeeter yet, little bro," James asked, noting Albus' disgruntled face.

"Shut up, James," said Clementine, smacking his arm. He stopped immediately.

"Come on, sis. You have to admit, it's a little bit funny seeing Al react this way," said Torr trying to defend his best friend.

"There is nothing funny about it," Rose said, raising her voice. "That woman is foul, and is looking for anything to make your family look bad. And you know it, James! Your brother almost died today!"

James looked shocked.

"Don't exaggerate, Rose. He wouldn't have died," said Clementine, slightly bemused.

Albus turned red as everyone in the vicinity that heard Rose moved to look at him. He just took a swig of pumpkin juice and said, "I'm going back up to the common room for a bit." He pulled on his tie to loosen it from his neck.

"I'll come with you," said Rose, getting to her feet and following Albus out of the Great Hall.

Clementine sighed, and finished eating. She said bye to Torr and James, and was on her way up the grand staircase when someone grabbed her hand and whispered into her ear.

"Follow me."

She turned around to see no one, but then figured James was under his invisibility cloak. He tugged her out onto the grounds and into the same secluded area that she had found out about Snape's brother.

"What are you doing, James," she asked, laughing and they took a seat on the magically appearing bench. He whipped off the invisibility cloak and planted a kiss onto her lips.

_FLASH._

"What the—" started James, but was cut off by another flash of blinding light.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here," a malicious voice asked, and moments later the big blonde head of Rita Skeeter poked out from behind the pillar. A short cameraman was standing right next to her.

Clementine groaned; James looked slightly abashed.

"Harry Potter's eldest son snogging a little first year girl. How pleasant," she smiled vindictively.

"And what are you going to do about it," said Clementine jeeringly. James put up his hand to quiet her; he knew this was going to cost them.

"Why are you taking pictures of us," he said, trying to sound confident.

"Lets just say, I think the witch's that read Witch Weekly will find this enjoyable. That is, unless you wish to do something for me in return," Rita said airily as if she wasn't really trying to black mail an offspring of Harry Potter's.

"And what's that," asked James.

"Well, your little brother refused to give me an interview earlier. Why don't you do the honor instead," she said, in what was supposed to be a sweet voice.

"Forget it. Get out of our face," James said, and he grabbed Clementine's hand and marched back up to the castle.

"Father is going to go ballistic when he finds out about this," he said.

"You mean us?" Clementine asked. James looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"Of course not us. When he finds out that that horrible Skeeter woman was allowed on these grounds. What is McGonagall playing at, letting her come here?" he added the last part with pure bitterness in his mouth.

"Don't blame me," said an unexpected voice behind them and as they spun around, they saw McGonagall's old lined face eyeing their joined hands curiously.

"But you have the authority to banish people from the grounds," said Clementine shocked to see the headmistress.

"Of course I do. And I tried. But Kingsley said that without proper cause, I couldn't simply banish Skeeter from the grounds because she is an unpleasant woman. She poses no danger to the students, so therefore, cannot suffer consequence," she replied, and she seemed sincerely irked. "Harry, Ron, and even Hermione pleaded with Kingsley, but he follows the rules fair and square. She can stay here as long as she doesn't try to harm anyone." And with that, McGonagall walked away, mumbling to herself. Clementine thought she heard her say something about losing her job if she harmed the pest.

"Well, I guess the only thing we can do is hope she doesn't publish that picture," said James. They unraveled their fingers from each other's as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Plato," said James, and the Fat Lady swung open to let them in.

Albus was sitting in the large chair next to the fire. Rose was on the arm of it, patting his back in a comforting manner. Clementine approached them, and helped Rose with trying to comfort Albus, even though she thought she deserved comforting too.


	16. Chapter 15: The Slithering Surprise

**Chapter 15: The Slithering Surprise**

The next few weeks seemed much less chaotic without Skeeter poking around. Albus was at ease, and was reassured that Skeeter's visit was nothing but a scare tactic. Nothing had been published in the Daily Prophet, and Ginny even wrote him a letter explaining that no stories from Skeeter would be published in that paper. Rose seemed less assured. She kept debating about whether or not to subscribe to Witch Weekly in case Skeeter decided to publish there. She finally decided not too.

"It seems like a waste of money, really, and we could probably just find out from someone else," she said at lunch. Albus groaned. They were sitting at the Gryffindor table, next to Torr and James, shoveling food into their hungry mouths. James and Torr were talking animatedly to themselves about what they planned to do that afternoon in Hogsmeade. James kept glancing guiltily at Clementine.

Clementine's mind wandered. She couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if Albus, Rose, and Torr found out about her and James. She thought of Viktorya and Gordon gloating about knowing all along. She hadn't seen much of her sister, as of late. She figured that Viktorya and Gordon were shut up in the library or common room working on their piles of homework.

James said goodbye to them as he and Torr got up to make their way to Hogsmeade. Without paying attention, Clementine waved at them, and watched them strut out of the Great Hall. She went back to her thoughts as she slowly ate a baked potato. Suddenly, a loud voice booming throughout the Great Hall tore Clementine from her mind.

"Where are the love birds?" shrieked Erin Zabini, the black Slytherin girl that was with Snape and Scorpius. They were looking toward Albus, Rose, and Clementine. Clementine noticed a newspaper in Erin's hand, and she felt her stomach clench.

"No," she whispered to herself. Albus and Rose heard her, and looked at her with shocked faces.

"What's going on, Clem?" Rose asked, her eyes moving from Erin to Clementine's.

"Where is your boyfriend, huh, Higter?" asked Zabini, waving the newspaper in front of Clementine's reddened face, laughing manically. The Slytherin's behind her looked smug, several others were laughing. Zabini had caught the attention of many of the others around them. Several students were craning their heads to get a good look at what was going on, others were pointing at newspapers they had in their hand to show their neighbors. Viktorya, Gordon, and Dane rushed over to her, wondering what was going on.

"What is the meaning of all of this," demanded Gordon. Viktorya punched his arm; he scowled.

Clementine snatched the paper away from Zabini. The Slytherin's left the table, laughing and jeering on their way back to the Slytherin table. Clementine tried to stuff the paper out of sight before anybody could pester her, but Gordon grabbed it before it disappeared into her pocket.

"Give that back," she yelled, trying to take it back.

"Oh, I see. Trying to hide something," he jeered at her, Viktorya looking annoyed. Clementine hid her face in her arms, and tried to storm from the table but Rose and Albus sat her back down. Gordon's eyes widened, and his frown turned into a mischievous smile as he peered at the Witch Weekly newspaper.

"What is it?" Albus asked, still looking shocked at Clementine's sudden behavior.

"Well, I'm guessing you would all like to take a look at this," said Gordon, and he threw the paper onto the middle of the table. Albus and Rose reached for it at the same time, but Rose grabbed it first. They looked at it together and their mouths fell open.

"Can we talk?" Viktorya asked Gordon. She looked murderous.

"Um, okay," said Gordon, nervously. He followed Viktorya out of the Great Hall.

"Clementine!" shouted Rose, but Albus nudged her to keep her voice down. Clementine looked up, eyes bloodshot, tears streaking her face.

Rose threw the newspaper into Clementine's hands, and then she and Albus marched out of the great hall without another word. Clementine looked at it and saw the headline.

**Puppy Love or Potter Love? By Rita Skeeter**

She noticed the picture of her and James kissing, and couldn't look anymore. She let out a sob, then threw the paper down to the table and stormed up the staircase and out of sight.

*** * ***

Clementine didn't leave her bed for the entire weekend. Rose said nothing to her. The toast on her bedside table the house elves brought grew stale and moldy from being untouched. It was finally Monday morning, and classes were starting again. Clementine sat up in bed, looking extremely miserable. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy; her nose was red from blowing it so much. A half full glass of water sat on the table next to her. She drank the rest and stood up to brush her tangled hair. After pulling on her school robes, she left the girls dormitory.

"Clem," said James, as Clementine entered the common room. He held out a large bar of chocolate. "I got this for you from Honeydukes. I wanted to give it to you when I got back from Hogsmeade, but I couldn't find you." She shot him a dirty look, and continued walking. "Listen, we need to talk about this," he said.

Clementine did not meet his eyes. She noticed Torr sitting grumpily in one of the large chairs near the fireplace. She pushed James out of the way, and left the common room before he could say anything else. She walked through the corridors, and down the stairs. Every student she passed eyed her, some were whispering furiously to their neighbors. Clementine tried her best to ignore it. As she entered the Great Hall, many of the students already sitting at the tables broke out in wolf whistles, others in silent giggles; some just whispered. She just sat at the table and poured herself some orange juice. It stung the back of her throat as it went down. She was hungry, but could only muster eating a small piece of toast.

Albus, Rose, Torr, and James arrived at the table. James' arrival was also met with the eruption of the students in the hall. He ignored them and sat next to Clementine. Albus, Rose, and Torr sat away from them, obviously still furious with the pair of them.

"Look," started James, as he poured himself some pumpkin juice. Noticing that she was listening, he continued. "We can work through this. I know Albus and Rose aren't speaking to you at the moment, but give it time. They'll come through. Torr has for me." Clementine pressed her face into his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her to console her.

"I better get going, James. My class starts soon." She planted a kiss on his cheek, took one last sip of her orange juice and left the table. Her arm brusquely brushed Albus' back. He didn't even acknowledge it.

As she made her way up the grand staircase toward the Charms classroom, she noticed Dane walking by himself in the same direction.

"Hey!" she called out toward him. Dane jumped, startled.

"Oh, hey Clementine. How are you doing?" he asked her nervously.

"I'm fine. Look, I've wanted to talk to you for a while but I haven't been able to get you alone. Do you mind; before class?"

"Um, yeah, I guess. Sure," he said, not altogether truthfully.

Clementine heard footsteps behind them, so they quickened their pace and found the first empty classroom in the corridor. They took a seat near the door.

"What's this about?" Dane asked. Clementine sensed he knew what she was going to say.

"Okay, this may not be easy for you to hear. I know what you are," she said, looking him right in the eye. He looked away and sighed.

"I knew it. Rose knows too, doesn't she? That's why she is afraid to look at me!" he said. He seemed upset at this.

"No! Rose only looks away from you because she thinks you like her! She does know you're a werewolf, but she doesn't care about that!" Clementine said, looking defiant.

"I'm not a full werewolf," Dane replied, his cheeks burning red. "My dad was one, my mum wasn't. They didn't know what would happen when my mum gave birth to me. They looked over me at St. Mungo's for a while and found out that I only transform some of the time. I'm like a living bomb. I never know which full moon I'll become the horrible beast!" he said with bitterness in his voice. Clementine just looked at him with solace in her eyes. Suddenly, her problems seemed laughable.

"I… I…" she stammered, but he cut her off.

"I've been asking Professor Lupin all the question's I could since he suffers from the same condition. I am given the Wolfsbane potion every cycle. I was so unnerved when I heard about your mother."

He met her eyes. She felt a pang in her stomach. She hadn't thought of her mum in a long while. However, at that moment, the door flew open. Albus and Rose barreled into the room, and looked at them. Clementine, not wanting any more trouble from them, left the room without another word. Albus looked at Dane, and then at Rose.

"Did you know? About him?" he asked her. She looked at him, shocked.

"Yes, I did," she replied. Albus looked betrayed. He stormed from the room without a second glance.

Noticing that she was by herself with Dane, she blushed. "I should, um, get going. Class." She made to leave, but Dane jumped up from his seat and grabbed her hand.

"Wait, please," he said, and he kissed her full on the mouth.

"What the—" said a voice from outside of the room. Snape appeared at the doorway, and he prepared to curse Dane. Noticing this, Dane broke away from Rose who looked dumbfounded, and he left the room.

"Are you okay?" Snape asked Rose. His greasy hair helped hide his reddening cheeks.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. Thank you," she said, looking relieved that nothing worse happened, and that Dane was no longer embracing her.

"I heard he was a werewolf. I didn't want him to attack… you," he said, now redder than ever.

Rose looked angry. "Look, just because he is a werewolf, well half-werewolf really, doesn't mean he is going to attack everyone he see's," she shot a furious look at Snape.

"Of… of course not," he stammered. "What class do you have next," he asked abruptly.

Taken a back, she answered, "Charms. Why do you care?"

"How about I walk you there?" he asked politely, and he held out an arm to lead her out of the classroom. She smiled and took it graciously; they stepped out into the busy corridor together.


	17. Chapter 16: Rival Amends

**Chapter 16: Rival Amends**

Clementine sat in the Charms classroom watching the students slowly file in. Viktorya sat next to her.

"I thought you'd want to avoid me," said Clementine bitterly.

"Why should I? I have nothing against you having a boyfriend," she said matter-of-factly.

"Seems like everyone else does," said Clementine.

"Well, don't worry about everyone else. Worry about you. There is nothing wrong with you liking James. He's a fine young man," said Viktorya, trying to cheer her sister up. It was not working. Clementine simply rolled her eyes, and continued watching the students enter the classroom.

Albus entered by himself and he took a seat toward the back of the room. Lorcan and Lysander took their usual seat at the front of the class. Gordon and Dane were next to Viktorya and Clementine. Dane looked rather flustered, as if something he wanted to do went completely wrong. Clementine wondered what that could have been since she only just saw him. The bell rang loudly. Just as she went to turn back around to face the front, the door opened again. Clementine had to double take because what she saw completely shocked her. Rose was hugging Blake Snape. Mouth open wide in disbelief, she turned toward the front of the class and got out her school things.

"Did you see that," she whispered loudly to her sister, who nudged her to keep her voice low. Clementine looked around to see if anyone had heard. Dane was bright red, and looked like he had tears welling in his eyes. Albus looked just as shocked as Clementine. Rose sat next to him, blushing furiously. Clementine saw them whispering at each other, but she could not make out the words.

"Welcome, class," said Professor Indigo, appearing from behind the tapestry that covered the door to her office. She plowed through the lesson completely unperturbed by the preoccupied students. Many were still in shock to see a Gryffindor in the company of a Slytherin. At the end of the lesson, many got up to ask Rose what was going on, but she left swiftly, dodging the questions students were firing at her. Clementine and Viktorya were last in the room, until they noticed Albus. He, apparently, hadn't noticed them either. He turned red when he had finally noticed and rushed out of the room. Viktorya just shrugged and motioned her sister out of the room.

"Why didn't Gordon wait for you?" asked Clementine, noting the lack of Viktorya's other half. Viktorya glanced at her and then shifted her bag to her other shoulder.

"Er, we've, uh, we've been having some issues lately," said Viktorya with a frown.

"Are you guys okay? Did you break up?" asked Clementine, clearly shocked.

"No, we haven't. Although, I'm not sure how much more I can take of his—" she was cut off by what they saw yards in front of them. Clementine grabbed her sleeve, and pushed her behind the corner that was nearby.

"What does she think she is doing?" Viktorya whispered frantically.

"I don't know," said Clementine, peering surreptitiously around the corner.

Rose was leaning against the wall. Crowded around her was the gang of Slytherin's that caused most of the ruckus when Clementine, Albus, and Rose were together.

"Is she in trouble?" asked Viktorya.

"No. It seems like she is there because she wants to be," said Clementine, sadly.

Blake stood next to Rose, his arm extending above his head to help himself lean suavely against the wall. He kept flicking his greasy black hair out of his face as if he were trying to charm her. Erin and Scorpius looked like they were trying to tell her a joke. She chuckled merrily.

"This is so not right," said Clementine. Without warning, she marched out from behind the corner. Viktorya followed. They walked right past them without acknowledging their existence. Clementine could feel all of their eyes on herself and her sister, but she did not care. She could not believe that Rose would hang out with Slytherin's and not with her. What did Rose and Albus have so much against her? Surely it couldn't just be that she was dating their relative.

"Their loss," she said suddenly out loud.

"What?" asked Viktorya.

"Oh, nothing, sorry," said Clementine, forgetting that she was with her sister. They were outside of the Gryffindor common room.

"Well, I should go find Gordon. I said I'd meet him in the library," said Viktorya, and she left Clementine in front of the Fat Lady.

"I'm all alone, there's no one here beside me," sung the Fat Lady dramatically.

"Hark, who's talking?" retorted Clementine. The Fat Lady huffed and admitted her without a password.

Clementine spotted James, Torr, and Albus sitting around the table in front of the fireplace. Albus got up and left the common room, allowing Clementine to sit by James and Torr without awkwardness.

"What's up," asked Torr, scooting over to allow her to sit in between him and James.

Clementine planted a kiss on James, and Torr rolled his eyes.

"You'll never guess what I just saw," she told them both, but was looking at James. They just looked at her.

"Rose," she said.

"What about her? I thought she wasn't talking to you?" asked Torr.

Clementine shot him a dirty look. "She isn't," she said stiffly. "She hugged that Snape boy, and Viktorya and I saw her hanging out with his gang!"

"Are you sure she wasn't in trouble?" asked James concerned.

"Positive. She was giggling from a joke they were telling her," said Clementine.

"What is wrong with her?" James asked, mostly to himself.

Clementine merely shrugged. Her eyes were drawn to the warm fireplace. Lucky for her, she had no more classes that afternoon. She didn't go down for lunch. She didn't want to see Rose or Albus. It just made her feel alone, despite being with James. He and Torr had gone to the Great Hall to eat, promising Clementine he would bring her some bread and pumpkin juice.

Clementine nearly fell asleep. She heard clambering at the portrait hole that made her jut awake.

"What's going on?" she ask groggily.

Albus and Rose appeared; Albus looked terrorized.

"What—" Clementine started, but cut off when she realized they still weren't talking to her. Rose and Albus climbed up to the boy's dormitory, no doubt wanting to avoid Clementine.

She relaxed back into her seat and sighed. When would they forgive her?

"She is absurd!" someone shouted, and Clementine was once again jerked from her thoughts. The person who shouted was James, and his face was screwed up in rage. Clementine had never seen him so angry. Torr was lurking behind him, looking apprehensive.

"What's going on?" she asked calmly.

James said nothing, but sat next to her and threw the most recent Daily Prophet into her lap. He then buried his face into his hands. Clementine rubbed his back with her right hand, and flipped through the Prophet with her left. Torr sat in a chair next to them looking flustered.

"I don't understand—" Clementine started, but Torr held up his hand to silence her. He moved forward in his chair and flipped to the page that caused the rage. She nearly dropped the paper in shock.

"But, I thought your mum said she couldn't publish in this paper," she said, looking horrified. The headline read:

**Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived By Rita Skeeter: An Excerpt**

"Well, technically it isn't an article. So they had to publish," said Torr. James fidgeted and handed her a small piece of parchment that was in one of his hands. He did not look up.

Clementine peered down at it. It had Ginny's handwriting on it.

_Dear son,_

_I'm sorry to say that the Daily Prophet has no control over what to publish, despite said article is from a banned reporter. Because it was not an article she wished to publish but an excerpt, they had to allow a printing of it due to her writing contract. Your father and I regret it very much, for nothing good can become of this. Just remember to not listen to the old bat, and everything will be okay. Surround yourself with supportive friends, and the bullies won't get to you._

_Much love,_

_Mum_

Clementine set the letter down on the table and snatched the Daily Prophet back up. Turning to the page in which the excerpt was printed, she began to read it.

**Chapter 1: The Boy Who Lived**

**Harry Potter has been known as many things: The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One. But many do not know the extenuating truth revolving around this man's remarkable life. In this book, you will not only find out about how it all began, but how it may all end. Learn about his boyhood outside of Hogwart's. What happened before he found out he was, in fact, a wizard? Who were the relatives he lived with? Where are they now? What was up with Dumbledore's infatuation with the boy (more revelations since "The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore")? Why did Severus Snape hate Harry so much when he was at Hogwarts? Why did Harry name his son after that man that treated him horribly for all those years? Who are his so called "best friends"? Why would he marry a pureblood? Do his children show any of the talent that Harry himself exhibited in his youth? Find out about all of this and more!**

**Harry Potter is the son of James Potter and Lily Evans. Married at 19, the Potter's were a peachy couple. They joined the Order of the Phoenix in order to combat against the evil the Dark Lord had unearthed. Lily gave birth, nearly a year later, to a health baby boy they had named Harry. The boy's godfather, notorious Sirius Black, provided the boy with his first broomstick, in which he had already showcased flying talent.**

**"I saw a picture of the one year old baby Harry flying around on a toy broomstick. He was going berserk on it, laughing wildly," recalled Mundungus Fletcher, a close friend of Potter's and member of the Order.**

**Sadly, not long after that joyous of occasions, Voldemort brutally murdered Lily and James and attempted to do the unthinkable: murder an innocent child. Many questions revolved around Voldemort's motive to kill the innocent boy, but more on that in later chapters.**

**Harry Potter was left an orphan. His godfather, Sirius Black, was arrested on charges of murder for blowing up a street full of Muggle's and apparently killing Peter Pettigrew. We later found out that he was, indeed, innocent, and that Peter Pettigrew was the one to actually be blamed for the most awful event.**

**Harry was sent to his only remaining relatives. Many wondered why the boy couldn't have been brought up with wizards, for his relatives were Muggles. But Albus Dumbledore had his reason, and that was all that could be followed.**

The excerpt ended there. Clementine looked up. James was staring at her.

"Its not so bad," she said. "Although, all of those questions were kind of crazy. But, I guess people are bound to be curious. And it seems to me she has her facts straight."

"So far," said James, his eyes bloodshot. "Who knows how long she will keep that up, though, right?"

Clementine frowned and gave him a warm hug. He relaxed at her soft touch. Torr just sat shaking his head. Clementine released James, and began flipping through the rest of the paper. In it was a copy of Witch Weekly.

"What's this about?" she asked herself. Her jaw dropped. On the front page was a picture of Rose hugging Blake Snape. "No way!"

The article portrayed Rose as a scarlet woman.

"She is out of her mind!" Clementine shouted. James took the paper and stared in disbelief.

"Are you talking about Rose or Skeeter?" he asked.

"Skeeter, of course. We already knew this of Rose. How could she do this? First us, and now your cousin! What is wrong with her?"

"This must mean that she has a mole inside of Hogwarts. A spy," James said. Torr had fallen asleep; drool sliding out of his mouth and onto the armrest his head was lying on.

They were quiet for a good ten minutes.

"James, we need to talk," she said suddenly, breaking the abnormal silence in the common room.

James sighed. "I wondered when you were going to say that."

"What do you mean?" she asked, bewildered. "How do you know what I want to talk to you about?"

"Its obvious. You miss Albus and Rose, and I am keeping you from them. I understand," he said calmly, although there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Oh, right. Well, you know what that means?" she asked, hoping he would know that as well.

"Of course. You're breaking up with me," he said. He averted his eyes, and looked imploringly on the raging flames of the fireplace.

"Yes," she said softly, and planted one last enticing kiss on his lips.

James nodded. He looked sad, but didn't elaborate. Dinnertime came about very suddenly. Clementine headed out on her own, wondering if what she had done was right. She really did like James, but nothing was worth the neglect of her best friends. She arrived at Gryffindor table and sat by herself. She indulged in some roasted veggies.

"Where's James?" someone from behind her asked. She turned and noticed it was Viktorya, who was also alone.

"He's still up in the common room," Clementine said, as Viktorya took a seat with her. "Where's Gordon?"

"He's in the library studying. He is driving me up the wall!" she exclaimed, loading her plate with food. "I figured you and James would be together. Must be lonely all by yourself."

"Yeah, well, we broke up," Clementine replied, and a rush of guilt flooded her body. She wished she hadn't but she wanted Albus and Rose back in her company.

"Oh, Clem, I am so sorry," Viktorya said, her mouth full of roast beef. "At least Albus and Rose will talk to you again."

"Yeah," Clementine said vaguely.

A group of Slytherin's entered the Great Hall. Rose was with them, and Albus was lurking behind them looking scared. He rushed over to the Gryffindor table and sat down not too far from Clementine and Viktorya. Rose arrived several moments later. On the spur of the moment, Clementine leaped from her seat and rushed over to the Slytherin's that had just entered with Rose.

"What is up with you guys? How come you are so interested in Rose?" she shouted at them, but not loud enough to cause a ruckus.

Snape answered first.

"Well, you see, your friend is very down to earth and doesn't care what house her friends are from. Unlike most of you Gryffindor's."

"If you didn't try to hex us every time you had a chance, maybe we could be friends," Clementine retorted angrily.

Scorpius and Erin laughed.

"You don't get it do you?" asked Erin, shrilly, clearly taking great humor from Clementine's lack of knowledge.

"Well, you see, we Slytherin's are notorious for those attacks. Its kind of what we need to do to catch the limelight once in a while," said Scorpius.

Clementine was shocked. She could not believe that it was all for show.

"We'll stop messing with you guys for the time being," said Snape, catching Clementine off guard.

"I'd appreciate that. Thanks," she said, somewhat confused. She turned around and headed back to the Gryffindor table. Viktorya was talking to Rose and Albus until Clementine arrived.

After dinner, Clementine said good-bye to her sister and made her way up to Gryffindor tower. She saw James and Torr inside, playing a game of wizard's chess. Without saying a word to them, she went up to the girl's dormitory to get an early nights rest.


	18. Chapter 17: Ludomamie

**Chapter 17: Ludomamie**

Spring was in the air. The snow had long since melted. Summer was quickly approaching. A cool breeze made its way through the air, brushing the tree's leaves lightly, causing them to whistle. The sun was warm and inviting; big, fluffy clouds floated idly by.

Clementine had been spending most of her time alone. She didn't mind it much, but she was saddened by the fact that Rose and Albus still had not talked to her even though she broke it off with James. She was in a courtyard, making stones nearby hover. She was quite talented at the levitating charm, but she was not as good as Rose. A very pretty black stone rose higher and higher into the air, but fell immediately as Clementine lost her concentration. An owl swooped low over her head, and dropped a letter into her lap. She picked it up, eyeing it curiously.

"I wonder who this is from?" she asked herself. The front of the envelope had her name on it, written neatly in loopy cursive. She did not recognize the handwriting. Wasting no more time, she tore it open.

_Dear Clementine,_

_I hope school is going well for you. I have been staying in your mother's house since the funeral, and I've had quite a remarkable time. Unfortunately, I will have to leave soon, for I am being chased by policemen for avoiding a ticket. I offer you my deepest of sorrows, and I hope you will be able to find a comfortable place to stay. I wish you, Viktorya, and Torr much luck in the coming days, and I hope you have a wonderful summer._

_Love,_

_John Orion (your father)_

Clementine stared at the letter in disbelief. She didn't know what was more odd; the fact that her dad was on the run, or the fact that he had managed to send a letter by owl despite being a Muggle. Dumbstruck, she left her place in the courtyard to find Torr and Viktorya.

Lucky for her, it was lunchtime, and most of the students were in the Great Hall enjoying their meals. She spotted Viktorya sitting next to Lorcan and Lysander at the Ravenclaw table.

"Vikki, come with me to the Gryffindor table. I have to show you and Torr something."

She followed her sister to the table and they sat next to Torr.

"Look at this," Clementine handed Torr the letter from John.

Viktorya read it with him. Their eyes moved swiftly across the parchment.

"He's running from Muggle authorities? This is very fishy," said Viktorya, looking perturbed.

"Yeah. I wonder what that's about," said Torr, who continued to gaze at the parchment as if it would reveal further information.

Someone tapped Clementine on the shoulder. She spun around and saw Rose and Albus standing behind her.

"Can we, uh, talk to you?" Albus asked.

Clementine rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I'll be right back," she told Torr and Viktorya.

She guessed what they wanted to talk about.

"Look," said Rose, as the three of them walked out of the Great Hall and onto the grounds. Dark swirling clouds had formed overhead, casting shadows over the entire castle. They heard thunder as the sound ricocheted off of the mountains near by.

"Are you guys finally apologizing?" Clementine asked, after the thunder had dissipated. Several large raindrops had fallen on their heads.

"Us apologize? We've been waiting for you to apologize," said Albus, looking at Clementine like he had never seen her before.

"What? What do I have to apologize for?" she said. She was flabbergasted.

"You mean you never thought once of apologizing to us?" Rose said, now just as flabbergasted as Clementine.

"Of course not! Why do I need to apologize? I did nothing wrong."

Albus snorted loudly. Clementine scowled.

"Then tell me what I did wrong!"

"You didn't trust us! Why couldn't you have just told us you were with James? Why did you have to keep it a secret? We felt contaminated, betrayed. We've been best friends for a while but you couldn't confide in us," said Rose.

Clementine remained silent, staring at them. She had no idea that they felt that way. How could she?

"Why didn't you tell me that? How was I supposed to know how you guys felt? You neglected me the second you found out!"

They stared back. Albus shifted guiltily, and Rose just looked at the floor.

"Well?" asked Clementine.

"We're sorry," said Albus.

"We should have realized that what we did to you was just as wrong. It took us a while, but after you never came up to us, we finally understood why. So, we're sorry," said Rose, and she and Albus moved toward Clementine to hug her.

Clementine didn't know how long she stood there with them in silence. After seeing several others make their way onto the grounds, they decided it was time to go back inside.

"We don't want to be rained on," said Rose.

"Oh, by the way, there is something I have to tell you guys," said Clementine.

"What is it," said Albus, as the reached the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

The found Torr and Viktorya still sitting together with the letter on the table. James had joined them, and he looked at Clementine, Albus, and Rose as if he had never seen them together before.

"Finally apologized, huh?" asked James, eyeing them angrily.

Rose and Albus ignored him. Clementine shrugged. They sat down opposite Viktorya, Torr, and James.

"What was it you wanted to tell us?" asked Rose, looking at Clementine curiously.

"Well, I was outside this morning, practicing my levitating charm. An owl swooped down because I wasn't in here to receive it. It dropped this letter into my hand," she said, as she snatched up the letter John had sent, and handed it to Rose and Albus.

They read it, and then looked up with complete shock etched in their face.

"But, how did he get an owl? How'd he know to send it here?" asked Rose.

"Never mind that! Why is he running from them? I thought when Muggles got a ticket they just had to pay a fine," said Albus.

"Well, I guess we'll never know. I wish I didn't give him our house key, though," said Torr, shaking his head and finishing his pumpkin juice.

"It is quite odd," said Viktorya.

"I don't think you guys are going to find out anything more about it. Especially when he is on the run, and he is a Muggle. Our news source doesn't report crimes in the Muggle world unless they are directly associated with the wizarding world," said James.

"I suppose you're right," said Clementine. She was longing for James to hold her. Quickly pushing the thought from her mind, she said, "Do you want to visit Hagrid?"

"That sounds like a good idea," exclaimed Rose.

"Torr and I have Quidditch practice. We won't be able too," said James, frowning. He hoped to spend some time with Clementine while the others were preoccupied.

"Oh, that's right! The final is tomorrow! I can't wait! Good luck, you two," said Clementine, as she, Albus, and Rose left the table.

The made there way out of the Entrance Hall once more, but found that the rain had started to pour in the bucket loads.

"Maybe we should just hang out in the common room, for now," suggested Albus.

The girls nodded in agreement, and they swept up the grand staircase and into the common room.

"We should start working on our study guides. Finals are coming up soon," said Rose.

Clementine and Albus rolled their eyes. Clementine missed these moments with them.

"We've got at least a month. Lets just talk," said Albus.

"The finals are in a month! You can just put off studying until the night before," said Rose.

"We won't, but what's the difference between today and tomorrow?" Clementine asked, knowing full well what Rose would say next.

"The Quidditch final, that's what! You know that you won't want to do anything but celebrate our victory tomorrow," Rose said, sitting down at the table in front of the fireplace and pulling out her school items.

Clementine and Albus sat next to her, but abandoned their school things.

*******

Saturday arrived in what seemed like no time at all. Clementine and Rose woke up early in the morning, and dressed hurriedly. They were anxious to get down to the Great Hall and eat and make their way to the Quidditch pitch.

When they got to the common room, they found it packed. They had to wind their way through excited people to find Albus, who was squashed between Torr and the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, Alan. James was talking to the three of them about different strategies.

"You could spiral once you reach Hufflepuff's end. They'd probably get confused, think you lost control of your—" said Alan, but stopped talking when he noticed Clementine and Rose appear. "I don't want to spoil the game for spectators," he laughed, and then walked off, allowing Albus to have room.

"Good luck today," said Clementine, hugging both James and Torr. Rose and Albus eyed her as she embraced James, thinking that they would start to kiss while in front of them.

"Thanks," said Torr.

"Should be a good game today. If we lose, oh well. But, I'm on the team, so there is no way we could lose," laughed James. He and Torr said goodbye, and they left to eat breakfast.

"This should be an exciting game," said Albus, as they made their way through the crowded common room and out of the portrait hole. "They have all kinds of tricks up their sleeves! Just wait."

They arrived in the Great Hall. The Quidditch players had finished their meals and they were all making their way up to the Quidditch pitch.

"We should hurry," Albus suggested.

They all loaded their plates with food. As they were shoveling it down their throats, Blake Snape, Scorpius Malfoy, and Erin Zabini walked up to them.

"Hey Weasley. We'll be rooting for the Gryffindor's today. Would you like to sit with us?" Snape asked, looking at Rose longingly.

Rose blushed slightly, and then looked at Albus and Clementine, who shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Blake, but I'll be sitting with them today. We'll probably see each other," she said.

Snape did not look happy, but he stood up straight and marched off with his companions without another word.

"Are you ever going to explain to me what that's about?" asked Clementine.

Rose frowned. "Of course. Well, the day you confronted Dane about his affliction, Albus and I were eavesdropping because we thought you'd want to tell him what happened to you. Instead, Albus found out he was part werewolf, and he was mad at me for not telling him. You and Albus stalked off and I was alone with Dane, and he kissed me."

"I was wondering when he was going to make a move," Clementine laughed. Rose stared.

"Well, I don't like him like that! It was so embarrassing and awkward. Blake happened to be walking by at the exact same time, and he whisked me away."

"Do you like Snape?" asked Albus incredulously.

Rose blushed.

"Ah ha!" yelled Clementine. "You were mad with me because you were angry with yourself!"

"What are you on about?" asked Albus.

"Well, isn't it possible that Rose was mad with me for being secretive only because she was mad at herself for secretly liking Snape? It makes perfect sense," said Clementine, looking from Rose to Albus.

"That's mad," said Rose. "We should head out soon."

"You're right," said Albus, leaving Clementine to her own thoughts.

They headed out to the pitch. On their way there, an owl swooped down and dropped a large roll.

"Oh yeah, we should have waited for post to arrive," said Rose, unfurling the Daily Prophet, and stuffed it in her robes.

"Hey, can I have a look at that now?" asked Clementine.

"Sure," said Rose, taking it from her robes and handing it to Clementine.

Clementine skimmed the first page. She had to do a double take. She stopped walking and fell behind. Rose and Albus didn't notice until half way to the pitch.

"Clem?" asked Albus.

He and Rose turned around and spotted Clementine a few paces behind.

Clementine stared at the paper. She could hardly believe her eyes.

"What's up, Clem?" asked Rose.

Clementine handed them the paper and wait for their reaction. Rose finished first.

"Oh my goodness. But, how could that be?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I better let Viktorya know. You guys go to the game without me. I'll meet you in the common room later," Clementine said.

"Isn't she going to be at the game?" Albus asked.

"No, she wanted to get ahead on the exams," Clementine said.

She left, and headed back toward the castle. She found her way to the library, hoping that Viktorya would be in there. She entered the library, passing book stack after book stack. In the very back, she finally spotted her sister.

"Vikki!"

Viktorya looked up from the book she was reading, startled.

"Clem! I thought you'd be down on the pitch. What are you doing in the library?" Viktorya asked. "It can't be good. Your hair turned again."

Clementine's hair was once again the coppery red that was associated with disturbance.

"You have to see this," she said, thrusting the newspaper into her sister's hands.

Viktorya scanned the page.

"I must say, this doesn't surprise me, as much as it disturbs me. He isn't really our dad. We may have his blood, but he didn't raise us," Viktorya said.

"But we thought john was a Muggle. He's a wizard! A wizard on the run!"

"Well, they caught him. I'm sure we're all safe now," said Viktorya.

"But, the article said he tortured Muggles. I mean, our father! Don't you feel dirty? Contaminated?" Clementine said.

"Not really. He may have contributed to our existence, but I feel no emotional attachment to this man. Therefore, I don't feel contaminated," Viktorya said.

"It's horrible, isn't it? After everything with Voldemort, there are still wizards that want to harm Muggles?"

"It is. Lucky for them, though, that the ministry's Auror team is beyond superior now," said Viktorya, returning to her book.

"They said they took him to the penitentiary Ludomamie. I've never heard of it," said Clementine, knowing that her sister would know about it.

"Oh yes. It's about as old as Azkaban. It was hardly used though, until very recently. They would only hold extreme cases there. Now it's just a house for loony people" said Viktorya.

Clementine sat in silence, watching her sister copy spells and their meaning from her book. What seemed like hours later, she decided to head back to the common room to see if the game was over.

As she entered the common room, noise met her. It was much more packed than it was in the morning. She had to wind her way through, pushing people left a right, trying to find Rose and Albus. She spotted them near their usual table in front of the fireplace, which was completely blocked by people. Torr and James were sitting with them as well, with girls flirting with them. Clementine sat next to Rose, eyeing James with a pang of jealousy as a girl she had never seem hugged him and then kissed him on the cheek.

"We won," he called out to Clementine, red in the face and hoping she didn't notice. He could tell by the look on her face that she did.

"Congratulations," she called out to Torr, ignoring James. James would not take his eyes off of her.

**A/N **_I am not sure when I'll be posting chapter 18. My laptop has broken, and is currently being fixed. When I receive it fixed, I will continue working on the fan fiction. Thank you, to all of you reading and submitting reviews. It always makes my day! Thanks, and I beg for your patience, as mine is being tested! Haha!_


	19. Chapter 18: The Queer Query

**Chapter 18: The Queer Query**

The students at Hogwart's were still excited about the Quidditch game the next week. Everywhere Clementine, Rose, and Albus walked, there was chatter about what had happened.

"I wish I didn't miss it now," said Clementine, after class on their way to the common room.

"It wasn't as great as everyone is making it out to be," said Rose, rolling her eyes as they went through the portrait hole.

"What are you talking about? The game was incredible! You should have seen James! That roll maneuver was spectacular. The girls were all over him—" he started, but Clementine gave him a nasty look.

"Sorry," he said, looking away.

They sat in their usual spot. James and Torr were in a corner nearby, surrounded by girls, and some boys, all keen to hear more about the match.

"When are they going to stop fawning over him?" Clementine asked, as she took out _Hex, Jinx, and Curse_ to complete a Defense Against the Dark Arts essay due soon.

"Don't worry about it. I doubt he'll get with anyone after what happened with you," said Rose, mimicking Clementine in taking out her homework.

Clementine said nothing. It was obvious Albus and Rose had no idea how much it pained Clementine to speak of James that way. She wrote her name on the top of the parchment with so much force that her quill went right through it. Rose and Albus did not notice as Clementine wadded up the ruined piece of parchment.

"Clementine," someone said, startling her.

Clementine turned around and saw James. He had managed to break away from the girl squad, leaving them to fawn over Torr.

"Er, I was wondering if I could talk to you. In, er, private," he said, looking at Albus and Rose as if they had better not interrupt.

"Oh, okay," she said, also looking at Albus and Rose, but for encouragement. They merely looked away.

Clementine stood up and followed James out of the common room. They entered the empty corridor. As Clementine turned to face James, he caught her face into his hands and kissed her like he had never kissed her before. She retreated, clearly shocked by his action.

James looked embarrassed by his action. "I'm, er, sorry. I couldn't control myself. I missed being with you so much."

"I miss you too," she admitted.

"Please be with me."

"I can't. Albus and Rose won't talk to me."

James pulled her into a hug. Her arms folded up onto his chest. He was looking down at her with penetrating eyes. She looked away, not wanting to cave her defiant position.

"Can't you talk to them?" he asked.

Clementine looked back at him. His eyes were imploring, wanting her desperately.

"I will. But I can't promise anything."

"I'm sorry about your father. I couldn't imagine such a beautiful person coming from someone so foul," he said.

Clementine blushed.

"Don't underestimate my power, James," she said, and they both chuckled.

He unraveled one arm from around her, and brushed her hair from her face, revealing her eyes. He pulled her into one more alluring kiss.

He released her from his embrace. She staggered slightly, not noticing that she was on her tiptoes. James sunk to the ground, and sat against the wall next to the portrait to ponder what had just happened.

"Teenagers," the Fat Lady puffed, rolling her eyes.

Clementine completely forgot about the Fat Lady's presence.

"I'm really very sorry you had to see that," said Clementine, blushing furiously.

"Oh like I haven't seen it before. I've seen much worse. Trust me, my dear," the Fat Lady replied in kind.

"I'll see you around, James," Clementine said, disappearing behind the Fat Lady.

Clementine made her way to the table in which she had originally sat.

"What did he want," asked Albus, looking up at Clementine with great interest.

"Oh, it was nothing," she said, not wanting to discuss the situation at the moment.

"Don't lie to us. You aren't fooling anyone. Every time you see each other, you get all awkward. James literally can't take his eyes off of you, even with the fan girls crowding around him," said Rose.

"Well, he wants to get back together. But we can't," said Clementine, visibly defeated.

"Why not?" asked Albus.

Clementine looked at him for a moment. Did she hear him correctly?

"I'm sorry, I must have misunderstood," she said.

"I asked why you can't you get back together with James? Rose and I have been wondering that for a while," Albus said, as if this was obvious.

Clementine was stunned. "But, when I began dating him, you wouldn't talk to me. At all. Why would you be any different the second time around?"

"Clem, we were only mad at you because you kept it from us. We felt untrustworthy because you couldn't confide in us. We didn't mind that you were dating him," said Rose.

Clementine was flabbergasted. James had not yet entered the common room. She wondered what was going on with him.

"So, you don't mind if we start dating again?" she asked, wanting to be absolutely positive.

"Of course not," said Rose, continuing work on her essay.

"But don't snog too much around us. I don't feel much like vomiting," said Albus. They all laughed.

"Don't worry about that," she said, "I'm not a fan of public display of affection. I'm going to tell him right now."

Clementine stood, and made her way through the portrait hole, hoping James had not abandoned his position. To her delight, James was still in the same position she had left him in, except his face was in his arms. She looked at him apprehensively, and heard him sniff loudly.

"James," she said softly, not wanting to startle him.

He cleared his throat loudly and looked up. His eyes were red and watery.

"Have you been crying?" she asked incredulously, and she took a seat next to him.

"No," he croaked, wiping away another tear that fell from his face.

Clementine smiled, and slipped the cuff of her sweater over her hand to wipe away his tears.

"It's okay, James. I talked to Rose and Albus. They don't mind if we date," she said, placing her sleeve back to its original position.

James looked at her; his eyes were wide.

"So, what I'm trying to ask is, will you be my boyfriend," she said.

James laughed, and jumped up, pulling Clementine up with him.

"Of course," he shouted.

He planted a very wet kiss on her lips before he dragged her down the corridor with him. She was confused.

"Where are you taking us?"

"You'll see," he said.

He swept her down the grand staircase, and into the Entrance Hall. They continued down a corridor that Clementine had never been down.

"Uncle George taught me this," James said, jubilantly.

They were laughing together, hand in hand, continuing down the corridor. They stopped in front of a portrait of a giant fruit bowl. James reached out his right index finger and tickled the pear. It laughed, and the portrait swung open.

"Wow," said Clementine, following James through the hole.

They entered the room, and Clementine's mouth dropped.

"What is this place?"

"It's the kitchen. Come on," he said, taking her hand once again.

Several house elves made their way up to them.

"Good evening lady and gentlemen. How may we be of your service?" squeaked a small house elf, as he and his fellows bowed so low that their noses touched the ground.

"We'll take a vat of pumpkin juice and butterbeer, and some sweets. Enough for a common room," said James.

"What are you doing?" Clementine asked.

"Celebrating!"

"Do you need assistance up to the common room, sir?" squeaked another elf.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you very much, Chuey," said James. The house elf bowed once more.

They made their way back up to the common room to wait for the house elves. By the time they returned, the house elves were already there, placing the food and drinks on tables by the wall.

"Oi, what's this about?" said Torr, looking at James and his sister. His eyes lingered on their clasped hands. "You're together again?"

"Yes. I told you I was going to ask her again," said James, eyeing Torr severely.

Torr said nothing, but gave them a look that seemed disapproving.

"Not again," groaned Clementine.

James turned to her.

"Don't worry about him. He'll come around."

"Everything is ready, sir," said Chuey, the house elf.

"Thank you again, I really appreciate it," James said.

The house elf bowed out and snapped his fingers together. He disappeared on the spot. James walked over to the table and grabbed a chocolate éclair for himself and Clementine. She was about to take a bite when the portrait hole opened, and Professor McGonagall entered with Viktorya.

"Clementine and Torr Higter," she called, searching the room.

Clementine looked up, her mouth still open awaiting the éclair. Torr looked at her, but she shook her head.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall?" Clementine called out.

McGonagall found them and made her way through the common room, which slowly became crowded due to the arrival of food.

"Good evening, Torr and Clementine," she nodded to the other's around them. "I am going to have to speak with you three in my office, if you will."

"What for?" Clementine asked, brow furrowed. She looked at James, who looked just as shocked as Rose and Albus.

"That will have to wait until we are alone," McGonagall said.

Viktorya shrugged her shoulders, noting that she didn't know what was going on either.

"Okay, we'll come," said Clementine. She hugged James and waved bye to Albus and Rose. "I'll tell you later," she whispered to them, on her way out.

They walked silently with McGonagall. Clementine had a sense that they were all thinking the same thing. They entered McGonagall's office. Kingsley Shacklebolt, who still held the Minister of Magic position; Arthur Weasley, who was head of the department of magical law enforcement; and Harry Potter, who was one of the most successful Auror's the ministry has ever seen, were all standing behind McGonagall's desk. McGonagall motioned the children to take a seat in front of it.

"Good evening, Higter children," said Kingsley, in his slow, deep voice.

The children simply nodded.

"I'm not sure you've guessed why we're here," said Arthur, continuing off of Kingsley.

"Let's just cut to the chase. They don't want us to beat around the bush. They'll understand," said Harry.

Clementine felt grateful for this, and she could see in Viktorya and Torr's facial expressions that they were grateful, too.

"Alright," said Arthur. "It's no secret that your father was involved in several incidents involving the torturing of Muggle's, and werewolf activity."

Clementine sighed. She thought it would be something like that. Torr and Viktorya were tense beside here. She knew they thought they'd be in trouble.

"We are here to ask you a few questions regarding him," said Kingsley. "Harry, here, has said that you met your father for the first time since you were very little at your mother's funeral. Is this correct?"

The children nodded.

"My condolences'," he said, as though he was making up for being rash.

"What did he tell you when you met him?" Arthur asked.

Torr was the first to answer.

"He introduced himself, and said he'd been homeless. So, I gave him the keys to our home so that he could have a place to stay."

"I see," said Arthur, making note of every word that was said.

"He wrote to me," Clementine spoke up.

Kingsley, Arthur, and Harry looked at her, intrigued by this information.

"When did you receive this letter?" Harry asked her. He seemed most disturbed by this information. Clementine guessed it was because he felt at fault for their meeting their father.

"It was the day before I read in the paper he was caught," she said.

"What did the letter say?" Arthur asked.

"Well, he said that he wouldn't be home when we returned from school. He mentioned running from the Muggle policemen for avoiding a ticket he received. That was really all," she said.

"Of course," said Arthur, as if something suddenly clicked in his mind.

"We didn't know he was a wizard before that," said Viktorya. "He introduced himself as a Muggle. We thought it was fishy he sent the letter with an owl, since he was supposedly a Muggle. We should have said something about our suspicions," she said, clearly disgruntled with her lack of understanding.

"Now, now, don't blame yourself," said Kingsley. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a picture. "Have you ever seen this man?"

He pushed the picture in front of the children. It was a picture of a man. He looked very angry. His face was contorted in a rage Clementine had never seen. He was balding, but his face was excessively hairy. The three of them shook their head.

"We've never seen this man in our life," said Viktorya. "Who is he?"

"He is the werewolf who murdered your mother," said Harry. "His name is Charles Banson. Your father has been in his league for years," he said, but noting the children's faces, he added, "Your father wasn't a werewolf. He just associated with them."

"Your mother knew of them, too. She tried to pay them off, not wanting to risk losing you kids. Did you know about that?" Arthur asked.

Clementine's mouth was hanging open with shock. Torr was clenching his jaw, and Viktorya had tears welling in her eyes.

"I take it, by your expressions, you had no idea. I am so very sorry," said Arthur.

"How long have you been investigating this?" asked Viktorya, her face furious and tears sliding down her face.

"Well, Harry alerted us to a suspicious character. We've been working on it ever since. We realized your father was the one connected to the tortures of Muggle's we've been talking with. We captured Charles right after the attack. We had no idea about John Orion, because that is not his real name. His real name is Andrew Porter," said Arthur.

"We're working on additional charges for your father. At the moment, he is being held at Ludomamie. We aren't sure whether to file him under insanity or competent to withstand trial, we're trying to get as much information on him as possible," said Kingsley, gathering his things.

"That will be all we have to ask of you today. Good luck on the rest of your term. I'm sure we'll see each other sooner than expected," said Arthur.

"Thank you, children, you may return to your common rooms," said McGonagall, holding open the door.

They exited the office. They walked through the corridor in silence.


	20. Chapter 19: At it Again

**Chapter 19: At it Again**

"At least it's over with. We won't have to worry about it anymore," said Viktorya, who had joined her siblings at the Gryffindor table, once again, for lunch.

Clementine, Torr, and Viktorya had told Albus, Rose, and James about what happened in McGonagall's office the night before, and the conversation carried over to the next day.

"That's all very well, but we can't just ignore the fact that a person within our family could commit such heinous crimes," said Clementine, taking a bite of buttered bread.

"I agree," said Torr. "It's troublesome. I am still shocked about mother, though. It disturbs me more that she hid this from us."

"Well, I disagree. That man wasn't ever in our lives until very recently. He has had no influence on us. And, I don't blame mum for hiding it from us. We're only children," Viktorya rebutted.

Clementine and Torr retreated, knowing that Viktorya would never sway her opinion. James, Albus, and Rose sat listening. They didn't make a sound.

"What do you think?" Viktorya asked them.

They each cleared their throats and looked around, obviously not wanting to answer.

"Well?" said Viktorya, impatiently.

"Don't get us wrong, but I don't think our opinion really matters in this dilemma. It's your conflict. Resolve it how you want to resolve it. Our opinions don't matter," said Rose.

Viktorya had always seen eye to eye with Rose, and therefore accepted her answer.

"I guess you're right," she said, gulping pumpkin juice.

"Say," said Clementine, wanting to change the subject, "where are Gordon and Dane? I haven't seen them around lately."

"Oh, er, I haven't seen Dane either. He shuts himself up in the most random of places unless there is class, or it's after hours. He's been quite depressed, actually," said Viktorya.

Rose shifted guiltily in her seat. She caught Albus and Clementine's eye and looked away hurriedly.

"And what about Gordon," Clementine said, to spare Rose an explanation.

Viktorya's face became crest fallen. "We've, er, broken up," she said. The words came out of her mouth slowly, as if she didn't want to admit it.

"Vikki! I am so sorry," exclaimed Clementine, and she pulled her sister into a warm hug.

"It's alright. I was the one to break it off. He was getting on my nerves. Always telling me what to do, and thinking he was right about everything, even when I proved him wrong. You can only take so much of that. I wish him luck in the future," said Viktorya. She seemed upset, despite being the initiator of the split.

"Well, it sounds like it was for the best," said Torr, who had suddenly become elated.

A swoosh came from over head. Startled, the young Gryffindor's looked up to see the daily flock of owl's flying over head, delivering letter's and packages to their respective owners. They had been so caught up in the conversation that they were unable to recognize the noise. A large tawny owl dropped down by Rose, landing softly next to her. It was delivering the Daily Prophet. Rose put the customary knuts in it's pouch attached to its leg, and then it took off and flew out of sight.

Rose started to unfurl it until a second large tawny owl landed on the table. This one was closest to Clementine. Curious, she pulled the rolled up parchment from its leg. It hooted delightfully and took off. All eyes were on Clementine. She just looked at the name sprawled across it.

"Who's that from?" asked James.

Clementine looked at Viktorya and Torr.

"Its from Andrew. John. Father. Whatever his name is," she said, her voice expressing her frustration.

"What!" exclaimed Albus, looking bewildered.

"Well, open it," said Torr.

Clementine broke the seal and unrolled it. The parchment was decorated in the insignia of Ludomamie. Neat and loopy cursive writing plastered it.

_Dear Clementine, Viktorya, Torr, and Aden,_

_I'm sure you have concluded the worst. That I, your father, have committed heinous acts against fellows. I admit to them, yes. However, don't be so fast as to judge me. I condemn myself for what I have done, and I am reaping the consequences as such. I hope that you can find it in your hearts to forgive an old man. I hope to hear from you kids soon._

_Love,_

_Andrew_

They stared. Each of them was silent, until James reached over and took the parchment from Clementine's grasp.

"There is no need to worry about this," he said gently, trying to pull the group out of shock.

"James is right. That man has no idea what he is doing to you. You have no obligation to him," said Rose. She began eating again.

Clementine slowly went back to her food. Her mind was whizzing. What did her father want? Why did he always contact her?

James wrapped his arm around her and planted a small kiss on her cheek.

"Don't worry about him, he's nothing to you," he said, into her ear.

She looked away, not knowing how to respond. She spooned a bite-sized potato into her mouth, and flushed it down with a significant gulp of pumpkin juice.

"Well, here is something that should keep your mind off of that for the time being," said Rose. She had taken out the Daily Prophet and was shuffling through it. She was now looking at one page.

"What is it?" asked Clementine, though not fully interested.

"Rita Skeeter is at it again," she replied. Clementine dropped her spoon.

"What did that bottom feeder say now?" Clementine asked, fiercely. James also looked mutinous.

"Nothing about you. She did write about James and Albus. And her book is being released this week," said Rose. Albus looked furious. He grabbed the paper from her hands.

"It's another excerpt from her book," Albus groaned.

"Well, read it. Don't leave us in the cold," said Viktorya.

"I don't want to," said Albus, turning scarlet.

"We'll see it anyway," said Clementine. "It can't be worse than what she did to me and James."

"Alright," said Albus. He cleared his throat, and then read, "_The newest excerpt from Rita Skeeter's book delves deeper into the life of the famous Harry Potter, and continues to discuss his children. Her book is released this week._" He paused and looked up at them.

"Is that all?" asked Viktorya.

"No," said Albus. He looked back at the paper and began to read again. "_Chapter 12: Potter's wee Potty's (Title is dedicated to Peeves the Poltergeist). It is well known that Harry Potter is a talented person. In previous chapters, we've discussed his uncanny ability in Quidditch, attracting trouble, and of course, being the only person to have survived the killing curse and of the defeat of the most evil dark wizard of all time. His actions rival that of the brilliant Albus Dumbledore. This is no doubt the reason to which he named his second son after the well-known wizard. But does Albus Severus Potter show the same talent as his father, or even that of the man he is named after, and does James, for that matter?_

"_In a recent trip to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I was able to observe two of Potter's children. His youngest daughter, Lily Luna Potter, has not reached Hogwarts age. James Sirius Potter is in his third year. He is quite successful, having been on the Gryffindor Quidditch team for the second year in a row. His agility and maneuvers has earned him a reputation as one of the best Quidditch players at Hogwarts. But how is he academically? According to Professor Longbottom, who heads the house of Gryffindor, James Sirius Potter shows no exceptional ability in academics, and is merely mediocre. It seems the only thing special about the boy is his phenomenal Quidditch skills. It's no wonder the girls are all over him._

"_Albus Severus Potter, on the other hand, shows no ability at all. He tried and failed at Quidditch. I was lucky to have the opportunity to witness the boy in his first year flying class. It was going quite well until Albus was bucked off his broom and a classmate had to save him. His academics aren't much better. He is simply mediocre_.

"_Buy my book this week, and see what else is in store in the world of Harry Potter._"

Albus put the paper down. The look on his face showed nothing but frustration and anger. James was smirking slightly, but Clementine nudged him in the ribs and his face suddenly contorted into sadness.

Albus put his head down to hide his embarrassment. With the worst luck in the world, the group of Slytherin's Rose had been hanging out with made their way over to the table.

"Hey, Potty's," cried Erin Zabini. "Don't get up, or Clementine will have to save you," she said, noting Albus' attempt to get up.

"Leave him alone," said Rose, through gritted teeth.

The Slytherin's stared at her.

"Want to eat with us today?" Snape asked her, looking hopeful.

"Not today. My friends here need me," she replied, glaring at them.

"Suit yourself," said Scorpius. Snape frowned and turned to leave without another word.

They marched away, roaring with laughter as they quoted parts of Rita Skeeter's book excerpt.

"Why do you still talk to them?" asked Viktorya, looking appalled at the Slytherin's manners.

"I don't know. I guess I sort of liked that Snape boy, but now I see he is just as bad as the rest," Rose replied. She drank some juice, and then said, "I don't plan on hanging around them anymore. I shouldn't have in the first place."

"It's fine, to have cooperation between the houses. I mean I'm in Ravenclaw, but sitting with you guys. But those Slytherin's are just awful. They are always making fun of us," said Viktorya, finishing her meal.

Albus looked miserable.

"Don't let them get to you, Albus. You know how they are," said Clementine, also finishing her lunch.

"Well, I'm done here. Should we go back up to the common room, and study for exams? They are in two weeks," said Rose, wiping her mouth on a napkin, and finishing the rest of her juice.

"Well, I'm going to the library, want to come with?" asked Viktorya, standing up and readjusting her book bag.

"Actually, that isn't a bad idea. We can all study together," said Clementine happily.

"Torr and I plan on seeing Hagrid. Do you mind?" James asked Clementine.

"Of course not. Have fun," she said, and then kissed his cheek.

Torr rolled his eyes, and then he and James got up and left the hall.

"Exams snuck up on us way too fast," said Albus, without abandoning his disgruntled appearance.

"Might as well get a good idea of what's to come. I don't want to fail my first year," said Clementine.

Albus and Rose got up after her, and followed Viktorya out of the Great Hall and to the library.


	21. Chapter 20: Year's End

_**A/N: **This is my very last chapter for this story. I hope it ends well for you. Endings are my weakness in writing. Thank you for the reviews, I greatly appreciate them. I have two more fan fictions in my mind that I'll begin to work on now. I hope you check them out when I get them up and running. Again, thanks, and I hope you have enjoyed my story!_

* * *

**Chapter 20: Year's End**

Finals week proved to be merciless. Clementine, Albus, Rose, and Viktorya spent most of their time in the library in front of a stack of books.

"It's only our first year. Why so much work?" grimaced Albus. He was sucking on his finger to nurse a small paper cut he had received while unrolling more parchment.

"It's to prepare you for what's to come in the future," snapped Viktorya, who was suffering from lack of sleep.

"We aren't going to have to stick our noses in books when we're working for the ministry," Clementine whispered to Albus, who nodded.

"I just want to go outside and enjoy the perfect weather," he added. "I could practice my flying to try out for the Quidditch team again next year!"

"Then go. We've been here forever. You'll be okay," said Rose, who had not moved her eyes from the book she was reading.

"They have History of Magic to study for. The final is tomorrow morning! If they don't study now, they'll never pass," said Viktorya.

"It's our decision, not yours," rebutted Albus. "Care to join me, Clem?"

He stood up, abandoning his books and parchment, and letting out a hand to Clementine.

"I'd love too," she said, taking his hand. "See you study mongers later!"

They took off, eager to get outside. It was a beautifully sunny day. The warmth welcomed them. They reached the Quidditch pitch, but several students had managed to beat them there.

"One more broom," said Albus, and he sped off toward the broom closet to get it before someone else would.

Clementine made her way to the stands. She noticed a group of Slytherin's nearby. She decided to move to the other side of the field so as not to cause a disturbance.

"Oi, Higter!" one of the Slytherin's called, before she could make her way. She stopped in her tracks and sighed.

"Yes?" she replied, turning around to face them.

"Care to join us? We could always use a Gryffindork to help us jeer at practice," said Scorpius. He burst into laughter. Snape didn't acknowledge them, or Clementine.

"Sorry, I don't jeer. I support," she said angrily, and she turned to leave.

"Don't you dare turn your back to us," screeched Erin.

As Clementine turned around, she noticed Erin and Scorpius had pulled out their wands and were pointing them at her.

"Oh, how mature. You're really going to try and hex me off guard? Cowards," she scoffed.

She was about to turn around when she heard two different voices shouting hexes. She clenched her eyes shut, afraid she was about to be hit by the hexes, but they never came. Instead, she heard two thuds. Her eyes flew open and she saw Scorpius and Erin crumpled on the ground. Snape was still pointing his wand, clearly in shock of what he'd done. She turned and saw James behind her, scowling.

"Slime bags. Trying to hex you while your back was turned. What's your deal, anyway?" said James, surprised at Snape's action.

"I. I don't know why I just did that," said Snape, slowly lowering his wand.

James looked satisfied. He clapped Snape on the back, and then moved toward Clementine.

"Thought you were supposed to be studying?" he asked her.

"Well, Albus and I decided to get a breath of fresh air. We were cooped up for too long," she said, sitting next to Snape.

Scorpius and Erin twitched on the ground, but were still knocked out cold.

"That's my girl. I'm happy you decided to come out. You'll get to see me be great," James laughed. He swooped down and kissed her, catching her off guard.

"James!" Clementine laughed back. "Go have fun. I'll be okay up here."

James left. Noticing she was technically alone with Snape, Clementine cleared her throat.

"They will be okay, won't they?" she asked, looking at Scorpius and Erin on the ground.

Snape merely shrugged.

"Why won't you speak? Why did you help me?" she continued.

He shrugged again.

"Please, say something," she said.

"I guess I'm just sick of Slytherin's being the bad guys," he finally said. He turned his eyes onto her. They were soft and kind.

"I see. Well, thank you," she said.

He grinned. "Where's Rose?"

Clementine was taken aback. "Why do you care?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No reason," he said quickly, looking back toward to pitch.

"Don't lie to me! You like her, don't you?"

"Please don't tell her!"

"I won't. But maybe you should talk to her. You'll never know if you don't try."

"Maybe you should pay attention to your boyfriend."

Clementine turned to the pitch. James had taken off his shirt, and was now flexing his muscles toward Clementine. She burst into laughter at his ridiculous behavior. Torr and Albus had flown up silently behind him and mimicked hitting his head with beaters bats.

"Oi, no one wants to see that, James! Put your shirt back on. And watch out for your friends," she shouted at him, almost falling over from laughter. Even Snape joined in.

"He thinks highly of himself," he said.

"That's James for you."

*** * ***

The weekend was upon them before they knew it. The days seemed to melt away due to the end of term exams. Each day was consumed with books, parchment, and fast moving quills. By the end of the week, every student was enjoying their last day on the grounds.

"I think I did extremely well on the Transfiguration exam," said Viktorya delightfully, as they sat under a tree near the black lake.

"You know, it's the last morning we have on the grounds, please don't spoil it by reminding me that my feather didn't fully convert into a pencil, thanks," said Albus. He hadn't done as well as he hoped.

"Please and thank you," said Clementine added. She was experiencing her own blues. She was worried about her Charms practical. She had accidentally caught the window curtain on fire.

"I've got some news that has nothing to do with exams," said Rose.

They all looked up intrigued. Rose blushed.

"What is it?" asked Albus.

"Our father wasn't in the paper again, was he?" asked Torr, who took to hanging out with them because James was around more often.

"Oh, about that," said Clementine, cutting Rose off, "I was writing a letter to him, but I decided not to send it. We don't need him in our lives."

"I agree," said Viktorya. "We shouldn't be in contact with him."

"Plus, I'm happy you guys are staying with us again," said James, kissing the top of Clementine's turquoise head.

"Yes, yes, we know," said Rose impatiently. "Do you want to know my news or not? You'll find out in a few minutes anyway." She looked toward the castle, her face still a deep scarlet. Snape was walking toward them.

Clementine's eyes widened in understanding. "You, him, no!"

Rose nodded.

"What are you—" started Albus.

"Snape! You're with Snape?" Clementine cut him off.

Rose nodded again.

They all looked at her in bewilderment.

"When did this happen?" asked James. He lightened up toward Snape ever since he helped Clementine.

"It was after the Potions final yesterday," Rose said.

"That's why you stayed after!" cried Clementine.

Snape reached them.

"Hello, everyone," he said, awkwardly.

Albus looked infuriated. Snape sat next to Rose and kissed her. They both blushed.

"We aren't the only couple anymore," James said, smiling at Clementine.

They all laughed, except Albus.

"Cheer up, Al. You're bound to be shot by cupid soon," said Snape, patting his back.

Albus huffed.

"We should get up to the castle, the end of term feast will be starting soon," Viktorya said, getting to her feet.

They marched to the castle to await their final feast.

*** * ***

"Summer will be fun," said Albus.

He, Clementine, and Torr were waiting in the Gryffindor common room for Rose and James. They were full from their ending feast, but slightly disgruntled because Ravenclaw had won the House Cup, despite Gryffindor winning the Quidditch cup.

"What is going on this summer?" asked Clementine.

"You don't remember? It'll be Teddy's and Victoire's wedding!" Albus said.

"Oh, that's right! How wonderful. It's going to be a lot of fun," she replied.

"I think it will. I'm just happy we won't have to stay at my grandma's house before then. They are getting married there."

"They're getting married at the Burrow? That is so nice! Like mother, like daughter. That's so sweet," said Clementine.

James and Rose had finally managed to pack all of their belongings.

"Took you long enough," said Torr, punching James arm playfully.

"Shall we head out to the carriages?" asked Rose.

They all nodded in agreement, and left the common room together, chatting animatedly of the summer to come.


End file.
